You were always on my mind
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: After eating Starfire's newest 'creation', Beast Boy can suddenly hear what everyone's thinking. How did this happen and will they ever find a cure? BBRae probably some RobStar too.
1. Bad Aftertaste

You were always on my mind 

Chapter 1 **bad aftertaste **

It started out as a normal day in titans tower, Cyborg was working on the T-car, Starfire was cooking up one of her new 'creations' for supper, Robin was in the gym training, Raven was in her room meditating, and Beast Boy was busy playing _Mega Monkeys 4. _

"Friend Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire entering the main room with a large bowl of some type of green substance inside. "Do you wish to try?" She asked holding out the bowl in front of him.

"I-." Began Beast Boy.

Starfire didn't give him a chance to protest she quickly took a spoonful of it and shoved it into his mouth. "Good yes?" She asked.

Beast Boy grabbed his throat and waited for the sour taste to come, but surprisingly it actually tasted…good. "Starfire…this is…actually good." He said. "What's in it?"

"Zorka berries from my home planet, carrots, pudding, and the insides of a pig." She said proudly.

Beast Boy looked at her confused. "Then…why was it green?" He asked.

"I believe it is because of the food coloring I found on the top shelf." Said Starfire.

"Oh…wait did you say that there's…THERE'S MEAT IN HERE!" Yelled Beast Boy jumping up and running out the door towards the bathroom.

"Man what got into him?" Asked Cyborg looking down the hall as he entered the room.

"I believe I have made him sick because of this." Said Starfire looking down at her feet sadly.

Cyborg laughed a bit. "Nahhh…he's just being his weird self." He said plopping down on the couch.

Starfire shrugged and returned back to her creation. "Friend Cyborg…does food on this planet normally glow?" She asked.

Cyborg turned around, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. The green goo was glowing with a strange purple aura. "Not that I know of…I'd throw that stuff out if I were you." He said.

Starfire nodded. "But I do not know what could have caused it to glow…I used normal ingredients and the zorka berries have never-."

"Starfire…did you say that BB ate that stuff?" Asked Cyborg.

Starfire gasped. "I hope I have not damaged him." She said looking fearfully at the glowing object.

"BB will be fine…hopefully." Whispered Cyborg.

"You are right." Said Starfire smiling and dumping the green goo into the trash can.

-----------------------------------------------

Beast Boy ran through the hall as fast as his legs could carry him until he ran into something making him loose his footing and fall backwards. He sat up rubbing his head and looking around. "Crap." He said seeing what he had ran into…or who. "Raven…sorry I…the pig…Starfire she…and I…gotta go." He said standing up and running down the hall.

Raven sat there confused. "Ummm…okay." She said grabbing her book and standing up.

She walked down the hall and into the main room. Everything seemed just like it always did. Cyborg was flicking through the channels on TV and Starfire was throwing some food into a large bowl.

Raven sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down opening her book up. And that's when she saw something strange. "Why is there something glowing inside of there?" Asked Raven pointing to the trash can.

"It's Starter's newest recipe." Said Cyborg not taking his eyes off the game. "I don't think she intended to make it glow…actually I don't even think she intended to make it turn green."

"Starfire…what did you put in there?" Asked Raven.

"Zorka berries, carrots, pudding, the carcass of a pig, and food coloring." Said Starfire.

"Do we even have food coloring?" Asked Raven.

Cyborg shrugged. "Don't know."

"It was on the top shelf." Said Starfire. "I-friend Raven what is wrong?" She asked watching Raven's expression change to a look of pure horror.

"Starfire…that wasn't food coloring that was an Azarathian potion." She said trying to contain her anger.

"I am sorry friend Raven I did not mean too." Said Starfire sadly.

Raven sighed. "It's okay Starfire." She said. "It's a good thing you got rid of it before anyone ate any of it."

Cyborg looked away from his game and back to Starfire who looked very nervous.

"And…what would happen if someone did ingest it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I've never used it for anything." Said Raven turning back to her book and scanning a few lines before looking back up at the alien. "Why?" She asked. "Please tell me you didn't eat it."

"What would be the effects on a human?" Asked Cyborg.

Raven looked at Cyborg giving him a look that clearly said 'you're really not dumb enough to eat that stuff are you?'

"BB ate it." Said Cyborg sighing.

"Figures." Said Raven.

"What is going to happen to him?" Asked Starfire clasping her hands together in a worried manner.

"I don't know." Said Raven. "We'll find out sometime, who knows it may not do anything."

"Why do you even have that stuff if you don't know what it does?" Asked Cyborg.

"It was given to me when I was little by Azar to help me concentrate better during my meditation." Said Raven. "It may have effected me in that way…but if Beast Boy took it, who knows what it could do to him."

"Do you think we should tell Robin about this?" Asked Cyborg.

"Tell me what?" Came Robin's voice from behind them.

"Nothing." Said Raven calmly. "Starfire just used one of my potions from Azarath to make some type of food."

Robin shrugged. "Okay…so everything's okay?" He asked.

"Yes friend Robin everything is wonderful…why do you ask?" Asked Starfire smiling cheerfully.

"I don't know…Beast Boy ran past me in the hallway saying something about him going to throw up." Said Robin.

The three of them looked at each other nervously. "I-I'll go make sure he's okay." Said Raven standing up.

"Awww…how sweet of you Rae." Said Cyborg laughing.

Raven glared at him. "Shut up…I'm just his friend and unless you want me to seriously hurt you I'd suggest you never say that again." She snapped.

"Right." Said Cyborg watching her walk out the door.

Raven gripped her book tightly as she walked through the hallway. _This is all my fault. _She thought to herself. _No, I didn't give the stuff to him Starfire did…but I should have kept it in my room. No one would have gotten it in there._ She could no longer fell her hands they were squeezing the book so tight she couldn't feel her circulation. _Ugh…why do I even care? It's not like I actually care about that stupid elf…did I just call him an elf? _Raven shook her head and turned around the corner quickly walking over to the bathroom door.

"Beast Boy…are you in there?" Asked Raven.

There was a mumbling sound from inside which sounded like he answered yes.

Raven sighed. "…Are you okay in there?" She asked.

"No." He mumbled.

"Do you want me to get Cyborg…Robin…anyone?" She asked.

"My head hurts." He moaned from inside the bathroom.

Raven groaned. "I'm coming in." She said opening the door to see the changeling laying face down on the hard tile floor.

"Ummm…something wrong?" Asked Raven watching him roll over and look at her.

"Can you heal headaches?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I can try." Said Raven looking at him confused. "But can I ask you why you're in the bathroom laying on the floor?"

"Well, I originally came in here because Starfire stuffed meat down my throat…then after I was in here I got a headache and…that's where you came in." Said Beast Boy.

Raven nodded and held her hand over his head a faint blue glow appearing on her hand. "Feeling any better?" She asked.

"Yeah I think it's-whoa something's…"

Raven watched as Beast Boy fell back onto the floor unconscious. "Beast Boy?" She asked. Thinking quickly she pulled out her communicator. "Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, get in here quick."

No sooner had she clicked off her communicator when the door burst open. "What happened to him?" Asked Cyborg.

"I don't know." Said Raven. "I think he's sick."

"Cyborg take him to the medical bay." Said Robin.

He nodded and hauled the green boy over his shoulder. "I'll call you guys if I find anything." Said Cyborg walking out of the room.

"Friend Raven." Whispered Starfire. "I think I may have caused friend Beast Boy to become sick."

"No." Said Raven. "It's my fault." She said walking out of the room.

"…Did I miss something?" Asked Robin quirking a masked brow at the tamaranian.

"Robin…I am a horrible person." Said Starfire.

"Starfire…what are you talking about?" Asked Robin.

"I gave the green food to friend Beast boy to eat and now I fear he is sick because of me." Said Starfire.

"Why would he eat it?" Asked Robin.

Starfire folded her arms across her chest. "Robin, you do not like my cooking?" She asked.

Robin laughed nervously.

-----------------------------------------------

_Come on, come on, man you have to wake up…_

_Friend Beast Boy I did not mean to harm you, you must wake up…_

_Beast Boy, I know you're in there…wake up you moron…_

_I don't know who did this but they're going to pay…Starfire's cooking's not that bad…Slade…I bet it was Slade he's going to track us down one by one…I must find Slade…_

Beast Boy shot up and looked at his friends surrounding him. "Could you guys not talk so loud…you're giving me another headache." He said.

"Friend! You have awakened!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Beast Boy…none of us were talking." Said Robin looking at him confused.

**He, he, he, he, he…I have a feeling I'm going to have fun with this story. Please review if you want the next chappie! **

Gothic goddess 14


	2. BB Equals Ballistic Boy

_**Previous Chapter: **_

_Beast Boy shot up and looked at his friends surrounding him. "Could you guys not talk so loud…you're giving me another headache." He said. _

"_Friend! You have awakened!" Starfire exclaimed happily. _

"_Beast Boy…none of us were talking." Said Robin looking at him confused. _

You were Always on My Mind 

Chapter 2 **BB Equals Ballistic Boy**

"What do you mean no one was talking?" Asked Beast Boy. "Yes, you were…I heard you!"

"How could you possibly hear us…it was silent," Said Raven.

"Uhhh…no, it wasn't," Said Beast Boy. "You were like overly sorry, you kept telling me to wake up, you called me a moron, and you were obsessing over Slade!"

Cyborg looked at the green boy sitting on the bed in the medical bay confused. "You were probably just having a bad dream or something," Said Cyborg shrugging. "Why don't you get some more rest and-."

"I feel fine guys…really," Said Beast Boy faking a rather large smile.

"You sure?" Asked Cyborg. "I mean I could always stay here and help-."

"Cy, Just go, I'll be fine," Said Beast Boy swinging his legs over the bed and standing up a bit shakily.

"Suit yourself," Said Cyborg walking out the door. _I wonder where I put Jinx's phone number she gave me…I wonder if she still likes me…maybe she does…should I call her or…_

Beast Boy watched the half-man half-machine walk out the door to go find his secret love and making sure he was gone…burst out laughing.

"Code red," Said Robin.

"Please, has friend Beast Boy gone the crazy that you were once going through Robin?" Asked Starfire turning to the boy wonder.

"Starfire, I wasn't going crazy I was just having some…Slade issues," Said Robin choosing his words carefully.

"Beast Boy on the other hand…" Began Raven raising an eyebrow at the changeling, whom was now rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. "He might really be going insane."

Beast Boy looked up at them still chuckling a bit. "Didn't you hear him?" He asked.

"Hear who?" Asked Raven.

"Cyborg…about Jinx and…why are you guys looking at me like that again?" Asked Beast Boy.

"But…he did not say anything at all," Said Starfire. "Robin, should we put him into the 'critical care'?" Whispered Starfire.

"I'm not insane…I heard him!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Right…" Said Robin confused, trying to think if he should believe his friend or not. "Well, I guess you'll be fine Beast Boy…I'm going to go and check on some of my Slade leads. If anyone needs me you know where I am," He said turning to walk away.

_Robin…why must you always do work? It is like you do not care about me at all anymore…and truthfully I miss that. _Starfire wondered silently to herself while Beast Boy gave her a confused look. "I must go friends…I have the feeling of a Zornonen worm being consumed by a flupoukle," Said Starfire sadly floating out of the room.

Beast Boy sighed. "Someone really needs to tell Robin that he's seriously hurting Star's feelings by spending more time with his Slade papers then with his…whatever they are," he said rolling his eyes.

Raven sighed also and sat down beside the green boy. "You sure you're alright?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

_No! I'm hearing these voices inside my head and you all claim that you're not talking so how do you expect me to be okay when I think I'm going insane! _

"I'm fine…really," Said Beast Boy smiling slightly at the dark girl beside him.

_Liar. _Raven thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"I'm not lying!" Protested Beast Boy making Raven jump slightly.

"I…never said you were," Said Raven skeptically.

"Oh…right I knew that!" Said Beast Boy laughing nervously.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go meditate if you need anything…I'm sure you can find someone to help you," Said Raven standing up and walking towards the door.

"Yeah, see you later Rae," Said Beast Boy.

"My name's Raven," She snapped.

"Uhh…right!" Exclaimed Beast Boy laughing nervously. "Raven…got it."

Raven rolled her eyes, sending one last hateful look his way before walking away again. _Why can't you say anything nice to him! _She hissed in her mind.

"Who me?" Whispered Beast Boy his ears perking up. "Ugh what is wrong with me!" He complained falling back onto the bed. "First I hear them being all worried, and then Cyborg goes off mumbling something about Jinx, Robin goes off makes Star sad, and Raven wants to be nicer to me! something is seriously wrong here," Said Beast Boy groaning. "Maybe I'm dreaming," He mused to himself. "Yeah that's it…now how do I wake up?"

Beast Boy looked over towards the wall ginning like an idiot. "Got it," He said standing up. And without a second thought the changeling ran full speed into the wall and tumbling backwards onto the floor. "Oww," He moaned rubbing his head. "Okay…so I'm not dreaming. Then what is wrong with me?"

"Uhh BB are you okay in here?" Asked Cyborg popping his head inside the room.

"Yeah…I kinda…tripped," Said Beast Boy nervously.

Cyborg rolled his human eye. "I saw you run into a wall…and I don't think that's normal…even for you," He mumbled.

Beast Boy glared at his mechanical friend. "I thought I might have been dreaming and I tried to wake up," Said Beast Boy as he stood up and began to brush himself off.

"Well, last time I checked we were in reality," Said Cyborg sarcastically.

"Now you tell me," Said Beast Boy sighing.

"Sorry green bean. I actually only came here to ask if you feel like being beaten in Mega Monkey's four," Said Cyborg. "But I can see you're busy banging your head against walls so I guess I should leave you alone."

Beast Boy sent him a small glare. "I'm not that busy smacking my head against walls…sides who says that you're going to win?" He asked.

Cyborg laughed. "The scores say it every time."

"Ten bucks says that I can beat you," Said Beast Boy.

"You're on grass stain," Said Cyborg smirking. _All right! I'm going to be ten bucks richer…I wonder if I could take Jinx out to lunch with that? _

Beast Boy couldn't help it he could feel himself grinning like a complete loon and before he knew what was going on he found himself on the floor in hysterics.

Cyborg groaned. "And when you say you're not crazy…do you really mean it or is it just that you don't want Raven to find out you're going insane?" He asked raising an eyebrow at him.

At this comment the green boy instantly stopped laughing and looked up at the metal man with a glare. "When I told you that I liked a certain _person _I didn't expect you to tell the whole world!" He complained.

"News flash BB, we're the only ones here," Whispered Cyborg.

"But what if Raven heard you talking…I mean you know how quiet she is…she could be anywhere," Whispered Beast Boy looking around.

"And what would Raven hear me saying?" Asked Cyborg smirking.

"That I like her!" Yelled Beast Boy.

At this Cyborg had lost it. "And…you say…that I'm too…loud," He said in between laughs.

Beast Boy's face paled. "How loud was that?" He asked.

"Pretty loud…but don't worry Raven's in the main room meditating. And there's no way she could have heard you from there," Said Cyborg. "And speaking of the main room that's where we're going so I can kick your sorry green butt in video games."

"You know I doubt ten dollars will be enough to take Jinx on a date," Said Beast Boy walking past him.

"What did you say?" Asked Cyborg. "How did you…have you been spying on me!"

"Not…exactly," Said Beast Boy making his way down the hallway followed by Cyborg. "Besides, you know who I like…why can't I know about the girl you like?" He asked.

"Because, you'll tell Raven, who will eventually say something about it to Starfire, who will tell Robin instantly…DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE WOULD DO TO ME IF HE FOUND OUT I LIKE A VILLAIN!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Something…bad?" Asked Beast Boy laughing nervously.

"Yes! He may even kick me off the team!" Cyborg continued to yell.

"I don't think he would go that far…besides I won't tell anyone," Said Beast Boy shrugging.

"That's easier said then done for you B," Said Cyborg smirking.

"Well, you can't keep a secret either!" Protested Beast Boy. "I mean you had to have told someone who I like," He said.

"I did," Said Cyborg his face darkening.

"I'm afraid to ask…who did you tell?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Raven," Answered Cyborg laughing.

"WHAT!" Yelled Beast Boy. "YOU TOLD _RAVEN_ THAT I _LIKE_ HER!"

"No," Said Cyborg trying to hold in his laughter…though it wasn't working to well. "I just wanted to hear you scream that you like her again."

"I hate you right now," Said Beast Boy walking through the doors leading to the main room.

"Yeah, but you'll forget about this tomorrow," Said Cyborg following him through the doors and darting over to the game station. "Hey BB…I'll give you ten dollars to go make small talk with Raven while she's meditating," He said turning to his green friend.

"You do realize that's worth more then ten dollars right?" Asked Beast Boy. "I mean whenever I bug her when she's meditating she throws me out the window."

"That's why I can only afford to give you ten dollars, we need some money to pay for the window," Said Cyborg laughing.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "If I don't get thrown out the window you owe me twenty," He said glancing up at his friend before walking calmly over to the dark girl. "Hey Rae!"

"It's _Raven _Beast Boy how many times do I have to tell you this before you get my name correct?" She asked sighing.

"I dunno," Said Beast Boy shrugging although he knew she couldn't see him with her eyes closed.

"Do you want something…I'd like to get back to my meditation," Said Raven opening one eye and looking at him.

"Not really," Said Beast Boy. "But I mean if you want me to go then I'll-."

_Don't send him away! He's cute when he tries to annoy us…well actually it's you but-. _

"What the…" Whispered Beast Boy quirking an eyebrow at her.

_Happy…shut up! _Came Raven's regular monotone.

"Beast Boy, I would like to finish meditating…could you please go bug someone else for a while," Said Raven sighing.

Beast Boy quickly shook his head realizing how stupid he probably looked. "Yeah…I'll talk to you later Rae…Raven! Heh bye," He said running off towards the door.

"Yo, B where are you going?" Asked Cyborg. "I thought you wanted to play this thing?" He asked pointing at the game station.

"I…think I need some time alone right now," Said Beast Boy quickly running out of the room. Which earned him odd stares from both Cyborg and Raven.

"Okay…I heard Raven's emotions…and I know I wasn't in her head at the time. The only place Raven's emotions are, are in her mind…" Beast Boy paused briefly thinking about this for a moment. "That means when I heard them before…they weren't really saying it. I was reading their minds," He whispered. "Dude! Since when can I read minds?"

**Whoa…she updates! lol. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner then I did this one. And please review and tell me what you think! **

Gothic Goddess 14


	3. Tell or Not to Tell That is the Question

_**Previous chapter**_

"_Okay…I heard Raven's emotions…and I know I wasn't in her head at the time. The only place Raven's emotions are, are in her mind…" Beast Boy paused briefly thinking about this for a moment. "That means when I heard them before…they weren't really saying it. I was reading their minds," He whispered. "Dude! Since when can I read minds?" _

**You were always on my mind**

Chapter 3 **To Tell or Not to Tell…That is the Question. **

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man…this isn't good," Said Beast Boy backing up against the wall and sliding down onto the floor. "I have to be dreaming this or something…there's no way that I can really be hearing-wait a minute…" He said blinking a few times trying to comprehend what was really going on here. "If I can read everyone's minds…then I'll know what's really going on inside their minds…and if I can do that…I can find out anything that I want to know."

"Umm BB?" Came Cyborg's voice from behind the door. "Are you okay in there…you sound like you're going insane…and are you talking to yourself again?"

Beast Boy quickly let out a rather loud scream and jumped up opening the door and smiling widely at his mechanical friend. "No, no talking in here…you must be hearing things Cy," Said Beast Boy laughing a bit nervously.

_Man I knew that we should have run a few more tests on him before we let him out of the medical bay. _Cyborg thought to himself.

"Hey I-." Beast Boy began quickly catching his mistake before he had the chance to make himself look like more of an idiot then he'd already done in the past two hours. "-I uhh was just getting done thinking…heh wanna play some _Mega Monkeys 4_?"

"Thinking doesn't take long for you does it?" Asked Cyborg raising an eyebrow at the green teen before him.

"Nope," Answered Beast Boy trying to act normally. "So…what do ya say?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Sure green bean, I guess I could use some more self-confidence…I'll kick your but in _Mega Monkeys 4_ for you." Said Cyborg laughing and turning to walk back to the couch. _As long as no one ever finds out my secret finishing move I'm good to go. _

Beast Boy smirked this was going to be all too sweet. _Dude, I'm so going to get used to reading minds…I just have to get the hang of knowing when people are really talking and thinking…DUDE! I can read my own mind…wait…I could always do that. Oh well I-._

"Yo B you're really starting to freak me out…are you going to play this thing or not?" Asked Cyborg looking at his friend confused.

"Oh…Oh right! Heh, sorry about that Cy I was just thinking about…I was just thinking," Said Beast Boy flipping himself over the couch and picking up the game controller."

"Too much thinking in one day might damage that small brain of yours BB," Said Cyborg laughing and turning on the game. "So what…who were you thinking about?" Asked Cyborg ignoring the glare that the changeling was sending him.

"No one in particular…at least not the person you're thinking of," Said Beast Boy glancing back at Raven who didn't seem to be paying any attention to them once so ever.

Cyborg chuckled. "Sure man, whatever you say."

"No dude…seriously I was in no way thinking about…her," Said Beast Boy quickly taking his gaze away from the gothic girl.

"Keep telling yourself that man," Said Cyborg chucking and selecting his player on the screen.

Beast Boy glared at his friend and turned his attention back to the game when suddenly the doors to the main room swished open and Robin walked in looking deep in thought.

_Here we go he's going too tell us that he's found out where Slade's hiding and lead us on another pointless mission._ Raven thought to herself opening one eye and looking at the masked boy a bit confused.

"Titans I have reason to believe that Slade is hiding in the water tower," Said Robin glancing at each of them before clearing his throat.

"Robin, there is no possible way that Slade could be in the water tower," Said Raven going back to her meditation.

"He's in there Raven…I know he is," Said Robin glancing towards the window. "And we're not going to stop till he's found."

"And you thought I was the one going insane," Whispered Beast Boy glancing at the half man half machine seated beside him on the couch.

Cyborg chuckled a bit before turning his attention back to their leader. "Look Robin, I doubt Slade would be hiding in a water tower," He said pressing the buttons on his controller furiously but keeping his eyes on the masked boy.

"I'm telling you guys that's where he is…and if you don't believe me then I'll just go by myself," Said Robin sending all three of his teammates a glare before heading towards the door.

"Robin!" Chirped Starfire flying through the doors to the main room. "Please, you are done the researching of Slade, yes?" She asked setting her feet on the ground and clasping her hands together.

"Sorry Star, I can't talk right now I think I'm on a lead…Slade's hiding in the-."

"He's not in the water tower Robin," Said Raven sighing and standing up out of her lotus position in the air.

Robin shot Raven a glare and turned his gaze back to Starfire. "I could use some help…you want to come along Star?" He asked.

Starfire's eyes brightened and she nodded quickly. "Oh yes that would be most fun…I am anxious to find out what this tower of water is exactly."

Robin seemed to laugh at this. "Yeah sure just keep your eyes peeled for Slade… I know he's there somewhere," He said turning and heading out the door.

Starfire stopped at the exit turning to her other three friends. "Please, you do not wish to help Robin track Slade also?" She asked confused.

"Nah," Said Cyborg from the couch. "Just make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble Star."

Starfire nodded and flew out the door as fast as she possibly could without another word.

"Think this time they'll actually tell each other how they feel?" Asked Beast Boy glancing at Cyborg and then quickly back to the television.

"I don't know," Answered Cyborg. _They'll get together when he finally gets the courage to tell Raven how-. _

"DUDE!" Yelled Beast Boy as loud as he possibly could causing both Cyborg and Raven to look at him confusion written on both of their faces.

"Beast Boy…are you sure you're okay?" Asked Raven cautiously.

"Oh…fine," Squeaked Beast Boy. "Umm I need to go do the thing in the place with the…thing," He said laughing nervously and running out of the room faster then any animal he'd ever turned into.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Raven quirking an eyebrow at the half man half machine still seated on the couch.

"No idea," Answered Cyborg still watching the door that the changeling had just ran through. "Maybe you should go find out," He suggested.

Raven glanced at the door and then back to her friend. "Do you actually think it's safe?" She asked in a monotone voice.

Cyborg wasn't exactly sure if she was being serious or not. "Umm yeah this is BB we're talking about…though he has been acting strangely lately, don't worry if he attacks or something just turn on the alarm."

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better now doesn't it?" Asked Raven rolling her eyes from under her hood.

"Glad to have helped!" Said Cyborg cheerfully turning back to his game and pressing the restart button.

Raven sighed and headed towards the door. "Oh and Cyborg…if he starts to freak out for any reason…I'm telling him about your crush on Jinx," Stated Raven before stepping through the entrance leaving a very confused looking Cyborg behind.

_You know…you should be the one talking to him anyway, after all you did make him sick in the first place. _Taunted Happy.

Raven sighed. _Go away happy, don't you have someone better to annoy? _

_Hmm nope! _Said Happy giggling. _Sides Ravie you know that you wanna talk to him anyway. _

_I don't know what you're talking about. _Raven answered continuing to make her way down the hallway towards the green teen's room.

_Aww come on you can't fool me…I know you like-. _

_Drop it! _Snapped Raven. _I don't **like** anyone okay…even if I did I'm not going to be letting you know. _

_But I do know! _Yelled Happy laughing.

Raven sighed and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Beast Boy?" She asked knocking on his door.

No answer.

"Beast Boy are you okay in there…you left pretty quickly and me and Cyborg were just wondering if you-."

"Raven! Umm hold on a sec!" Yelled Beast Boy from the other side of the door.

"What are you-."

"Hey Rae!" Chirped Beast Boy flinging the door open and smiling brightly at her.

Raven looked taken back by this at first but quickly returned to her normal calm state. "My name is Raven," She corrected.

"Right. Raven. What's up!" Asked Beast Boy keeping his smile plastered on his face.

"Umm…are you okay?" Asked Raven raising an eyebrow at him.

Beast Boy laughed a bit nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine never been better!"

"Right," Said Raven shaking her head. "Because if something's wrong you can tell me."

Beast Boy stared at her for a minute trying to comprehend if he had heard her right. "Really? Thanks Rae…Raven I'll umm keep that in mind."

Raven nodded. "Well I guess I'd better get going," She stated. "I'll be in my room if you need to talk to someone."

"Wait…you're allowing me to come into your room? Raven are you feeling okay?" Asked Beast Boy half serious.

Raven sent him a glare. "I'm fine, we're all just a little worried about you you're not acting like yourself."

"Well…thanks then…I think," Said Beast Boy nervously.

Raven nodded. "I'll see you later."

_Aww! Don't go now look how cute he looks now! _Chirped Happy.

_Shut up. Under no circumstances do I, could I ever, like Beast Boy. _Hissed Raven inside her mind.

_That's right…you don't like him. You love him. _Said Brave laughing and jumping down beside Happy.

Raven closed her eyes and turned away from a confused and very shocked looking Beast Boy. _Knock it off! _She yelled to her emotions.

"Umm Raven?" Asked Beast Boy his eyes widening.

"Yes?" Asked Raven sighing.

"Are you-."

_Now…tell him you love him and-. _

Raven sighed. _KNOCK IT OFF! _She yelled to Happy who seemed to cower at her wrath. " Ask me later Beast Boy I have something I need to deal with right now."

"Oh…okay," Said Beast Boy his voice squeaking a bit. "Well, I'll just ask you later then…heh."

Raven nodded and quickly disappeared in a black aura no doubt heading to her room to give her emotions a peace of her mind.

Beast Boy stood there in the hallway dumbfounded. "Raven just-was she seriously-does she really-no, no, no!" Yelled Beast Boy. "Just ignore what you heard…she couldn't possibly like you…could she?" He asked himself walking back into his room. "I mean I did hear her emotions and they're part of her…so that means she has to like me in some way…right? This is way too confusing," Said Beast Boy sighing.

"You're talking to yourself," Stated Cyborg. "Again."

Beast Boy let out a loud 'eeping' sound and quickly spun around to face his friend. "Eh heh…hey Cy…whatcha doing?"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the changeling. "I could ask you the same thing."

Beast Boy sighed. "I think…I think I need to tell you something."

"Does this something explain why you've been so weird the past couple of hours?" Questioned Cyborg.

"Uhh…yeah," Said Beast Boy.

"Then please go on," Said Cyborg smiling down at him.

Beast Boy nodded. "Mmmkay, Cyborg…I can read minds."

**Mmmkay so this chapter's done. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible ) **

Gothic Goddess 14


	4. Questioning Starfire

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"Does this something explain why you've been so weird the past couple of hours?" Questioned Cyborg._

_"Uhh…yeah," Said Beast Boy._

_"Then please go on," Said Cyborg smiling down at him._

_Beast Boy nodded. "Mmmkay, Cyborg…I can read minds."_

**You were always on my mind.**

Chapter 4 _Q**uestioning Starfire. **_

Cyborg stared down at his green friend and shook his head. "I'm sorry BB, I think I heard you wrong because it just sounded like you said you can read minds," Said Cyborg chuckling a bit.

Beast Boy stared blankly up at him. "I did," He stated, for once in his life looking very serious about something.

"Alright BB," Said Cyborg, his laugher seizing instantly. "I think you had a little too much of that soy milk or maybe it was the tofu…I told you that stuff couldn't be good for you but did you listen to me? Noooo you just kept on eating it and now-."

"I'm not making this up Cy…and tofu has nothing to do with it," Said Beast Boy rolling his eyes. "Think about it dude, how else could I know about your crush on jinx? And know that you want to take her to dinner? And right now you're thinking about…" Beast Boy froze in thought and then before Cyborg had a chance to move, he attacked. This didn't affect the half man half machine very much considering the size difference.

"Whoa man, what is your deal?" Asked Cyborg, who by now was very confused.

Beast Boy jumped down from off his cybertronic friend's back and walked around to face him giving him the serious face again. "I totally just read your mind and it said that you were going to tell Raven about how I really felt," Said Beast Boy glaring at him.

"Yeah, if you didn't stop acting so weird! If you're gonna read my mind at least read it right I-wait…you just read my mind!" Exclaimed Cyborg his eyes going wide.

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side looking confused. "Isn't that what I've been saying for the past ten minutes?"

"How did you do that?" Asked Cyborg, still in awe.

"Well, if I knew I wouldn't be flipping out like this!" Beast Boy answered loudly. "All I can remember is me blacking out and then waking up to you guy's minds."

Cyborg scratched his chin looking thoughtful. "Who was the last person that was with you before you could read minds?" He asked.

"Uhh, Raven? But I don't see-."

"Well, why don't we just go find Raven and ask her if she knows anything about-."

"No!" Yelled Beast Boy. "I-I mean I think she's meditating. I don't want to make her mad or something like that."

Cyborg groaned. "Let me guess, you've also been reading Raven's mind and you've discovered that she actually doesn't hate you as much as you thought she did, right?" He asked, smiling down at the green teen knowingly.

Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh. "Dude, can you read minds too?"

"No, you're just that obvious," Stated Cyborg. "But don't worry green bean I won't say anything to Raven if you don't want me to, but…if she finds out I knew nothing."

"Really?" Asked Beast Boy. "Cy, I owe you one."

"Oh, I know that," Said Cyborg smirking. "Which is why I'm going to ask you to go find Jinx and read her mind for me."

"How did I not see that coming?" Asked beast Boy mostly to himself.

Cyborg shrugged. "Man, I can't believe you didn't tell me about any of this sooner. Do you know what we can do if we know what's on everyone's mind?" He asked excitedly. "Heck, we can maybe even get Robin and Star together, I don't need to read ya'lls minds to figure out Raven and you are sick of seeing them constantly flirt too."

"Already thought about it," Said Beast Boy. "And that's gonna take a whole lot of work because all Robin does is obsess over Slade, and his mind is so much worse then what he talks to us about."

Cyborg laughed. "I just hope he doesn't have to go into the loony bin again, I'm not sure if Star can handle that for the…is it the third time now?" He asked.

"I think," Answered Beast Boy. "But last time she didn't seem to mind as much, actually I think she enjoyed-."

"That was only because we told her she could use him as a test subject for whatever she cooked," Said Cyborg.

"Oh…" Said Beast Boy. "Well that makes sense."

"Yeah, so BB what do you say we go do some medaling?" Asked Cyborg.

"Uh…how?" Asked Beast Boy.

_Think green bean…think_. Cyborg thought while smirking at his friend.

Beast Boy's mouth grew into a twisted grin. "Oh, I get it!" He exclaimed. "But…who can we-."

"Friends!" Yelled the unmistakable voice of Starfire from down the hallway. "Please, um…come out come out wherever you are…?" She asked slowly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking BB?" Asked Cyborg.

"Oh I'm beyond thinking Cy…I'm reading your mind," Said Beast Boy running towards the door and flinging it open. "Star!" Yelled Beast Boy happily.

"Oh! Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg I thought you would be playing the games of video," Said Starfire keeping the smile plastered on her face.

"Nope, not us, why would you think that?" Asked Beast Boy. "No, wait don't even answer you can just come inside," He said quickly grabbing hold of the alien princess and pulling her inside of his room.

"Friends…is there something…I believe the correct term would be…up?" She asked looking from Beast Boy to Cyborg confused.

"No…just the ceiling," Said Cyborg pointing upward and laughing nervously.

Starfire continued to look frightened by the two. "Yes I believe it is…oh I think I hear Robin calling perhaps I should-."

"Star, Star, Star I don't think Robin's really calling you," Said Beast Boy.

_Perhaps friend Beast Boy has gotten smarter then I imagined him to be._ Starfire thought to herself keeping her eyes fixed on the boys.

"You think I'm dumb?" Asked Beast Boy.

Starfire's eyes widened. "No, I do not believe that I said anything about-."

"It's okay Star," Said Beast Boy laughing. "I was just kidding, the real reason we called you here is to ask you-."

"What's up with you and Robin?" Cyborg finished raising an eyebrow at her.

Starfire laughed nervously. "I do not understand what you are implying friends."

"We're _implying_ That you like Robin…are we right or wrong?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Well, yes…but Robin is my friend…I like all of my friends," Said Starfire cheerfully.

"You know what we mean Star," Said Cyborg wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the alien. "You don't have to keep things hidden from us."

Starfire shifted nervously. _How do Beast Boy and Cyborg know of my feelings towards Robin…surely friend Raven did not tell them, and I know I did not._

"So you admit it!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

Cyborg groaned. "Hey genius…she didn't say anything. If you know what I'm talking about."

"Oh…I knew that," Said Beast Boy sheepishly. "So Star, why don't you just tell Robin how you feel? He asked.

"I-I do not know what you are talking about friend Beast Boy-."

"I think you do," Said Beast Boy smirking at her.

Starfire laughed nervously glancing to the door that Cyborg was blocking. _Oh I do wish they would stop doing the…harassing. But it is just a good thing they haven't asked what friend Raven has told me recently…I may not be able to contain the excitement I have for her…_

Beast Boy's smirk turned into a large grin. "Okay, okay Star we'll stop harassing you about Robin."

Starfire looked at the green boy startled by his words. "Um…thank you?"

"We will?" Asked Cyborg confused.

"Yep…instead…has Raven told you anything _interesting_ lately?" He asked.

Starfire clasped her hands over her mouth and shook her head rapidly.

"That means yes," Said Cyborg laughing.

"No, no we have not had the girl talk in quite awhile, why do you ask friends?" She asked laughing nervously.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy confused and then to Starfire. "Are you sure about that Star?" He asked.

"Yes, friends I am being very truthful," She said smiling brightly. _Oh I do not think I can stand much more of the questions and I can not let them know of friend Raven's crush on-._

"Starfire?" Robin called from down the hall puling Starfire away from her thoughts.

Starfire quickly took the opportunity to get away from the two boys. "In here friend Robin!" She called.

Beast Boy mentally cursed for Robin interrupting at that exact moment.

Robin opened the door to the green teen's room peeking inside. "What's going on in here?" Asked the boy wonder glancing at the three titans.

"Robin!" Exclaimed Starfire happily. "Thank X'hal you-I mean please shall we go somewhere…else?" She asked.

"Uh…okay Star but-."

Starfire quickly took this as her way to escape and grabbed Robin zooming down the hallway.

"So…" Began Cyborg turning to Beast Boy. "Did you find anything else out about her?"

Beast Boy nodded. "She likes Robin."

"We know that…it's obvious," Said Cyborg rolling his eyes. ((erm…eye?))

"Raven's got a crush on someone," Beast Boy continued. "And Starfire lies a lot more then I thought…"

Cyborg laughed. "Well, I'll leave the whole Raven thing up to you…but now that I'm convinced you can read minds…you owe me my favor."

Beast Boy groaned. "Fine…where's Jinx at now?"

**I.Have.Returned.  
****The reason why it took me so long is in the newest ****oneshot**** in my "series of pointless ****oneshots****." ****Sooo**** if you want answers go there. Anyway, I hope to update again soon. Depending on how many reviews I get…it may happen. **

**Gothic goddess 14 **


	5. Jinxed

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_Raven's got a crush on someone," Beast Boy continued. "And Starfire lies a lot more then I thought…"_

_Cyborg laughed. "Well, I'll leave the whole Raven thing up to you…but now that I'm convinced you can read minds…you owe me my favor."_

_Beast Boy groaned. "Fine…where's Jinx at now?"_

**You were always on my Mind**

Chapter 5 'Jinxed'

"So…what am I doing here again exactly?" Asked Beast Boy peeking at the pink haired girl from behind the large bush Cyborg had forced him to hide behind.

Cyborg quickly grabbed the green teen and pulled him back. "Don't do that! She'll see you!" He snapped.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "And we wouldn't want that would we?" He asked sarcastically. "Seriously Cy, why am I here if you're not even going to talk to her, I can't find out how she feels about you if you don't talk to her and make her think of you."

"Ya know, I think you're hanging around Raven to much because you're beginning to speak logically. I don't like that," Stated Cyborg sending his friend a glare before peering over the bush and catching a glimpse of the sorceress, who was seated at a table across the street nibbling on a slice of pizza. "Alright you win, I'm gonna go over there and start a conversation with her. Do me a huge favor and read her mind while I'm talking to her."

"Sure Cy, just hurry up before she leaves…or catches you spying her," Added Beast Boy laughing.

Cyborg rolled his one eye at his green friend before standing up, sticking his tongue out at him, and taking one step forward. It just so happened that at this moment Jinx was greeted by two other guys, which just so happened to be Gizmo and Mammoth.

Seeing this, Cyborg quickly let out a squeak that seemed all too manly for the half-man, half-machine's masculine form. In the next few seconds Cyborg threw himself back into the bush with Beast Boy.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow at his mechanical friend. "I thought you were going to go talk to her?"

"I _was_, but then her groupie showed up!" Cyborg complained. "Can't you just…read her mind anyway? Maybe she's secretly thinking about me." Cyborg looked at his friend hopefully.

Beast Boy groaned. "Fine, but don't cry when I tell you she's not thinking about you," He said smirking at Cyborg.

"Man, you're not funny, please stop trying," Cyborg said. _Little green imp, he better not lie…I swear if he does I'll definitely tell Rae that-._

"Jeez Cy, chill out, I'm not going to lie!" Beast Boy defended. "Now, let's see what Jinx has to say…err _think_ about you."

"Stupid mind reading powers," Cyborg mumbled under his breath to the changeling.

Beast Boy chose to ignore him and turned his attention to where Jinx and her two teammates were sitting nibbling on pizza. Well, Jinx was nibbling her slice Gizmo and Mammoth were practically swallowing each of their slices whole.

"So when are we planning on smashing those crud-munching titans again?" Gizmo asked as he pulled a pepperoni slice off of the pizza and swallowed it whole.

Jinx sighed, "When we have a good way of disposing them stupid. We can't very well just go out and look for a way to provoke them. Besides we just got out of jail and I don't know about you two morons but I think we need a better way around them because I'm sick of getting locked up in a cell every other week."

"Well then let's just smash them!" Mammoth exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the table.

Jinx groaned as she laid her half eaten slice of pizza on her plate. "I'm sure that's the best approach," she answered sarcastically.

"Sounds good to me," Said Gizmo.

"And that's why you two are idiots," Jinx jousted. "Look I have things to do. I'll meet you guys back at the HIVE." She quickly stood up and walked away from them looking slightly miffed.

"Should we follow her?" Beast Boy asked turning to Cyborg as if he didn't already know the answer to the question.

"Duh," Cyborg said running after her making sure he was still unseen by Gizmo and Mammoth.

The two Titans followed silently after the pink haired girl as she made her way through Jump City leaving a trail of cowering citizens behind her. Normally Cyborg would have a problem with this but he was all too interested in what Jinx kept inside of her head to worry about the towns' people.

Bad Cyborg, Robin would never approve.

They followed her for about three blocks until she stopped and looked around as if she was waiting for someone. "What's she doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not sure. Think I should go talk to her?" Cyborg asked.

"Go for it man, I'll be right here snooping," Said Beast Boy smiling brightly.

"Normally I would want to turn you over to Raven's emotions for a comment like that but I'll let it slide because you're trying to help me," Cyborg said before standing up off the ground and brushing himself off.

_Actually going into Raven's mind wouldn't be such a bad idea. At least they seem to like me there_. Beast Boy thought to himself beginning to smile as he drifted off into dreamland.

"Yo, B answer me!" Cyborg snapped. "I know you're fantasizing about Raven right now but I need you to concentrate. Now, do I look okay?" He asked.

Beast Boy glared upward at his friend. "Yes, fine. How did you know I was thinking about Raven?" He asked seeming very confused.

Cyborg snickered, "You were kinda drooling there B." He pointed to his mouth, indicating that there was something on it before he turned and strutted over to Jinx.

Beast Boy quickly wiped away the drool on his mouth and groaned to himself. He really didn't feel like spying on Jinx when he could be at home reading Raven's mind and figuring out what her emotions were trying to tell him. Okay they didn't exactly know he could hear them but they were saying all sorts of un-Raven like things and Beast Boy was dying to get to the bottom of it.

"Cyborg!" An elated tone of voice caught Beast Boy off guard as he peeked over the bush to see Jinx beaming at his mechanical friend.

"Hey there Jinx, funny running into you here," Cyborg said nonchalantly as if he hadn't been stalking her for the last half an hour. Beast Boy rolled his eyes at that comment.

Jinx shrugged. "I'm not doing anything wrong am I?" She asked trying to look sweet. _There is no way he can just throw me in jail for just standing out here can he?_ She wondered to herself.

"Not that I know of," Cyborg answered shrugging. "But now that I did run into you I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to get something to eat?" He asked.

Jinx looked at the ground beginning to blush. "Oh, that's really nice of you but I kind of can't right now," She answered slowly.

Beast Boy's ears perked up noticing his friend's discomfort from Jinx's decline in his invitation. "Uh oh," Beast Boy whispered to himself.

"Okay, how about another time then?" Cyborg asked keeping a smile on his face. _Agh, how stupid was I to even ask her out? Now the HIVE's going to declare a national_ Make Fun of Cyborg Day.

Jinx nodded frantically. "Yeah, that sounds good, but actually call me this time?" She asked giving him a small smile. _Stupid! Stupid!_ _Why didn't you just wait to see if he would call before you asked-?_

"I promise I'll call in the next week, maybe even tomorrow. I don't want to be too predictable though!" Cyborg said laughing to shake off the awkwardness of being rejected by his mortal foe.

"Good," Said Jinx continuing to dart her eyes around.

_What's she looking for?_ Cyborg wondered to himself. Beast Boy wondered the same thing.

"So, I'll see you soon then?" Jinx asked. Cyborg was beginning to get the feeling that she was trying to get rid of him.

"Uh, yea I hope so," Cyborg paused. "Are you looking for something? I mean if you need me to go I…" He pointed towards Titan's Tower as if something was waiting for him back home.

"Well I-," Jinx began.

Suddenly a large gust of air whooshed by the two practically knocking the sorceress over. Cyborg was about ready to blast his sonic cannon at the intruder when he caught a glimpse of who was standing in front of him. The_ intruder_ was none other than Kid Flash holding a dozen beautiful red roses.

"Hey Cyborg," Kid Flash chirped nonchalantly. "You ready to go Jinx?" He asked winking at the girl standing in between them.

Jinx's eyes became wide and she quickly shot Cyborg an apologetic look_. Maybe this was a bad idea_. She thought to herself. "Yea, I'm good, let's go."

Cyborg's mouth dropped open shocked by the scene before him. He was so sure that she was going to give Beast Boy some sort of evidence pertaining to her liking him. Obviously it was the exact opposite case. "Hey there," Cyborg said lamely. "You guys have fun." With that last comment he quickly walked away from the two and past the bushes Beast Boy was hiding in.

"Cy," Beast Boy began quickly running after him. "Dude, don't worry about it, she really did want to go out with you if it helps?" He piped up hoping to make his friend feel a little bit better. "I mean you didn't call her so she asked Kid Flash if…I'm not helping am I?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not really," Cyborg mumbled. "Look don't worry about it B I can deal with it myself."

"Cyborg don't do something drastic to get Jinx to go out with you," Beast Boy said looking very nervous.

Cyborg shrugged. "I won't. I'll just make her jealous."

Beast Boy slapped his hand over his face obviously thinking this was the stupidest idea his mechanical friend had come up with yet. "You sound like me," He mumbled.

"Nah, you're going for the more direct approach with Rae," Cyborg said shrugging. "Which ya know is understandable because you can actually read her mind. But I do want to know if you can do me a favor…"

_Not again!_ Beast Boy wailed to himself. "What's that?" He asked Cyborg purely because he felt sorry for his friend.

"I need to find a way to know how she feels after the date…so if you could maybe…" Cyborg hinted.

"Fine," Beast Boy caved in. "I'll go spying with you…one more time. But I really need to concentrate on reading Raven's mind. I don't know how long this could last I mean what if it's gone tomorrow?"

"Then we'll need to whip up some more of that green glowy food Starfire made!" Cyborg cheered. Beast Boy looked frightened. "Kidding BB, don't worry we'll head home right now so you can work on your plan to won her over in les than twenty minutes unless you want my help?"

Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Eh heh thanks Cy but that's okay but I'm gonna wing this on my own."

Because Beast Boy has always been able to win over the girl in the past right?

* * *

**Aww poor Cyborg.  
Well now. I decided that I couldn't let you guys hanging too much longer. I know I'm a jerk. Lol.  
Anyway I've decided to try to finish all of the stories I started so many freaking years ago. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Xoxo-Megz. **


	6. Café Sivuplay

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Eh heh thanks Cy but that's okay but I'm gonna wing this on my own."_

_Because Beast Boy has always been able to win over the girl in the past right_?

**You were always on my Mind**

Chapter 6 'Café Sivuplay?'

"Welcome back you two," Robin's voice came from the couch. "I hope you guys didn't go looking around the water tower for Slade, there's really no way he could be in there." He flicked the television off and stood up from the couch.

"Man isn't that what Raven told you right before you demanded that he was hiding in the water tower?" Cyborg asked clearly very confused by the masked hero. "What'd you do? Send Star in to find him and then once she couldn't see anything you guys gave up and went for pizza?"

"No," Robin answered calmly. _I went up with her and swam around the tower while she lit the place up. How dumb do they think I am to let Star go up there alone? She might hurt herself._ Of course Robin didn't feel like mentioning this to his two confused teammates.

"No?" Cyborg asked. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Yes," Robin answered again.

Beast Boy chuckled a bit before inching away from the two boys. "I'm gonna go see what Raven's up to…I'll catch you guys later! Cy, you owe me a rematch."

Cyborg merely rolled his eyes. He knew all too well that Beast Boy only wanted to find Raven to read her mind again. Honestly he didn't know why the green boy wanted to know what she was thinking so badly, hadn't he already discovered that Raven's mind was a dangerous place?

* * *

Beast Boy made his way to the empath's room pausing momentarily and pushing his ear up against the door, hoping he could catch something running through her mind. It was too bad all he heard was chanting.

_Dude, if I interrupt her in her meditation she'll be more than pissed. What should I do…what should I do…hmm…_

Beast Boy's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the door to Raven's room creaking open. A lone violet eye poked out gazing at him curiously. "Are you looking for something out here Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Nah, not really, I mean kind of but…no?" He finished lamely. "How did you know I was out here anyway?"

Raven opened her door the whole way so she was completely visible. "I sensed someone out here, I just wasn't sure who it was. So what are you kind of, not really looking for?" Raven asked in her normal monotone.

Beast Boy shrugged. "You."

Raven's eyes seemed to grow larger at this comment. "Me?" She asked in a barely audible tone. If Beast Boy didn't have such good hearing he might have missed it.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?" He asked. _You idiot Raven doesn't hang out! Why did you even ask her that? _

"You want me to hang out with you?" She asked slowly as if she was talking to a child. _He wants to hang out with us! Just go you may never get a chance like this again! _Screamed her happy emotion.

Beast Boy, upon hearing this, smiled. "That's what I said," he answered in a sing-song voice.

Raven rolled her eyes as if he was playing a bad joke on her and she was determined not to fall for it. "And what would we go do Beast Boy?"

_Hey that's not a no!_ Beast Boy thought happily. "I dunno, I hadn't thought that far ahead. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't really want to do anything," Raven answered shrugging. _Oh, come on Raven you know you wanted to go back to the café. You haven't been there in forever! _Brave chirped from somewhere in her mind. _And now you finally have someone to go with._ Knowledge added.

"Sure you do," Beast Boy pressed on. "I mean you haven't gone out to visit that café you always go to in a long time. Maybe we could go hang out there!" He smiled to himself grateful for his new mind reading powers.

Raven's boredom seemed to subside and she eyed him suspiciously. "Really?" She asked. "You would actually go to my _creepy dark depressing_ café and not complain?" She asked quoting his words from moths ago when he had been pissed off at her.

Beast Boy nodded eagerly. "Of course I would Raven! So, do you want to go?" He asked pointing down the hallway as if they really needed to hurry up.

The dark girl tilted her head to the side trying to figure out if he was joking or not. _Come on, just go, you know that you want to! I want to and I would make you go but…just go! _Beast Boy continued to smile at her trying to figure out which emotion he had just heard.

"Okay," Raven heard herself say. "I'll go with you but no jokes once we're there got it?" She asked seriously.

Beast Boy looked hurt for a brief moment. "But Rae, I thought you loved my jokes!"

"I said you were funny once Beast Boy. After you tell a million and one jokes the humor tends to die down a bit," Raven commented dryly as she exited her room and brushed past him. _Aw, but he is funny!_ Happy giggled.

The two teens walked down the corridor in silence with Beast Boy silently listening to Raven's thoughts and Raven wondering why in the world Beast Boy was smiling so brightly.

* * *

"And the doctor says that's no monkey that's my wife!" Beast Boy exclaimed erupting into a fit of giggles while Raven followed beside him trying to look interested in what he was saying. Truthfully she was just hoping they could reach the café with Beast Boy still in once peace.

"Okay, okay, you didn't like that one I've got a ton more!" Beast Boy said quickly.

"Beast Boy," She snapped turning to face her green teammate slowly. "We're here, no more jokes okay?" Raven asked as she pushed open the large door. It opened with an eerie creek and Beast Boy was slightly tempted to turn around and head home as fast as he could.

"Okay, whatever you want Rae…ven," Beast Boy finished quickly and smiling brilliantly at her. Raven couldn't help but wonder if she made a small mistake in bringing him there.

Beast Boy followed the dark girl inside the café hoping this place wouldn't call for some kind of cult initiation. Although he felt bad for even thinking that because Raven wasn't that creepy…okay well she was but it was her creepiness that made her so unique to the green boy. There were probably fifty kids in the place all wearing dark clothes and dark makeup which of course made Beast Boy feel a little out of place considering the fact that he was green. The entire interior was decorated with red and black, including the stage with a lone microphone standing on it.

"This way Beast Boy," Raven called breaking him out of his trance.

"Hmm? Oh, okay coming!" Beast Boy answered before realizing he was acting all to excited and happy. He didn't want to give Raven a bad reputation at her favorite place away from the tower. "I mean…"

"Just come on," Raven answered rolling her eyes as she quickly reached out and grabbed hold of his arm before she could stop to think what she was doing. She quickly pulled the boy over to a small table fit for no more than two people and took her seat opposite from him.

Beast Boy looked around the room wondering if this could be considered a date. After all this is probably how a date with Raven would go and they were all alone…for the most part. _You idiot you should have just asked her on a date tonight so you wouldn't be worrying about this right now! _

"Are you listening to me?" Raven's voice crashed through his subconscious causing Beast Boy to look up at her in absolute confusion.

"Sorry Raven I was just…thinking. This place is kinda cool I don't know why you never brought any of us here before," Beast Boy babbled as he flashed a bright smile. "But what were you saying?"

Raven sighed. "I asked if you wanted anything to drink. I was going to order an herbal tea and-."

"I'll go get it for you!" Beast Boy chirped.

Raven raised a delicate eyebrow at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I…want to?" He answered feeling his voice become even more unmasculine.

Raven shrugged and looked towards the microphone where some black haired boy wearing dark eyeliner was describing the back-story of the poem he was about to read. "You can if you want to just don't get yourself in trouble okay?" She asked trying not to look amused at the thought of Beast Boy running around this dark place alone. He was scared of the most pathetic horror movies she had ever seen, this place was bound to make him freak out a little.

"Kay, I'll be back in a little…try not to ditch me," he said a little afraid that she might actually leave him there.

"I'm not going anywhere Beast Boy. Just hurry up," Raven answered.

The changeling nodded and quickly stood up headed towards the crowd of people but then a thought hit him and he quickly turned back to the dark girl sitting in the corner. "Um, Raven?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

Raven turned her head to him quickly looking as if she had been smiling but it seemed to disappear as soon as he called her name. Beast Boy cursed himself for that.

"Heh, sorry I just wanted to know…which way do I go to order drinks?" He asked.

"It's in the very back. Just walk to the end and you should see it," Raven answered in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy sent her a smile. "Thanks Raven," He responded before turning around, ready to walk away.

_See, you thought he was going to ask you if this was a date did you? _Beast Boy heard one of Raven's emotions chirp from behind him. He tried to slow down his pace. _Because you wanted it to be a date!_ Happy squealed._ You know you've had a crush on… _

_Ugh, is this guy ever going to stop talking and read his stupid poem? _

_I wonder if my makeup is still okay._

_Hey, why's that kid green? _

"Whaaa…" Beast Boy looked around obviously confused. He was so close to hearing if Raven really did feel something…_anything_ for him and then he picked up these other kids thoughts and he had lost her. "Come on, why does this stuff always happen to me!" He wailed to himself.

"That's the spirit man," some boy with multiple piercings responded as he walked past Beast Boy.

Beast Boy let out a long sigh and quickly forced himself to walk towards the counter to get drinks for Raven and himself before he could punch the gothic kid. He was this close to figuring it all out and it was all ruined. And he thought mind reading powers were all sunshine and butterflies.

* * *

**Another chapter up as you've all requested. I hope I did you all justice with this one. Don't worry fluff will come later but for now I'm going to have some fun with them. Beast Boy hasn't done anything Beast Boyish yet in this café…has he? No, he has not so I'm going to obviously have fun with the next chapter. Teehee. I'll update as soon as I can but I honestly don't know when that will be. But do not fear because I won't actually forget about you my lovely viewers. **

**Xoxo-Megz **


	7. Jaw Dropper

_**Previous chapter: **_

Because you wanted it to be a date! _Happy squealed_.You know you've had a crush on…

Ugh, is this guy ever going to stop talking and read his stupid poem?

I wonder if my makeup is still okay.

Hey, why's that kid green?

"_Whaaa…" Beast Boy looked around obviously confused. He was so close to hearing if Raven really did feel something…_anything _for him and then he picked up these other kids thoughts and he had lost her. "Come on, why does this stuff always happen to me!" He wailed to himself._

**Chapter 7** 'Jaw dropper'

"Are you saying you have no soy products at all?" Beast Boy asked looking irritated at the teenage girl running the counter. She was lazily twirling her dyed neon blue hair and snapping her fingers at the goth guy that had just finished reading his depressing poem.

"That's what I said," she answered. "But we do have herbal tea and I can get you that. In fact I can get you anything you want…as long as it doesn't have soy in it." She gave him a subtle wink that Beast Boy was slightly disturbed by.

"Uh, alright fine. I'll take an herbal tea and a bottle of water," he answered, slapping down a ten dollar bill and sliding it towards the counter girl.

"Sure thing cutie!" She quickly went away with the order and began making Raven's tea.

Beast Boy glanced around the café hoping to catch part of Raven's thoughts again but the most he could get were mixed up messages between the tables around him. _Great, why do I feel like I just missed out big time?_ Beast Boy paused. _Probably… because I did. If I could just get over there without her noticing maybe I could catch her thinking about what she was going to say before. I need to know who she likes I don't think I can go on not knowing...Alright that was a little dramatic. _He sighed dramatically. _But what if she doesn't like me? Then what do I even say to that? _

"Here you go sweetie, I left a little something special there for you," the blue-haired girl replied pulling the green teen away from his thoughts.

Beast Boy looked at her confused for a minute before noticing that she had taken the initiative to write her phone number on the side of his water bottle wrapper. He chuckled lightly and tired to give her a smile but he knew there was no way he was going to call this girl when the girl of his dreams was sitting a few feet away waiting for him to bring her a herbal tea. "Thanks but I really have to run."

"Alright, but hold onto that bottle and just keep in mind that green is my favorite color." She gave him another wink and turned to the next customer watching Beast Boy scurry off towards the back table.

When he saw Raven he almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Dates with Raven only ever happened in his dreams and usually dream Cyborg ruined them. But Cyborg wasn't here and he was alone with her. She of course didn't consider this a date, but anything could happen at this point. Raven did after all agree to come here with him.

"Hey Raven, sorry I took so long, huge line." Beast Boy set down the tea in front of her and flashed a nervous grin.

"It's fine Beast Boy," Raven answered. Beast Boy couldn't quite tell but she looked slightly happy to be here with him. Or maybe it was just the café in general.

"So…what did I miss?" He asked plopping himself down on the seat across from the dark girl.

"Nothing besides that awful poem," Raven answered rolling her eyes from under her hood.

Beast Boy desperately wished that she would pull her hood back down so he could see her face. He debated on mentioning this to her but decided against it and chose an easier topic starter. "You thought the poem was awful too?" He asked.

Raven shrugged and laced her pale fingers around the mug of tea. "Most of the poetry here is by mediocre poets who just want people to praise them for their sad stories. There are a few good poems that I have heard but the majority of them bore me to death." She slowly brought the cup to her lips and took a long sip, savoring the taste.

Beast Boy caught himself smiling at her with a slightly dazed expression and shook it off. _Do not stare at her, I command you! Do not stare! _He snapped at himself.

_Aw, look! He's nervous around us! _One of Raven's emotions chorused from inside of her head. Beast Boy assumed it was brave.

_He's so cute when he's nervous!_ He knew that was happy.

A small smile twitched onto his face and he felt a surge of confidence shoot through him as he looked into Raven's bright violet orbs. "So Raven, how come you never took us to this place before?"

"Truthfully, I never thought you or any of the others would be interested," she answered placing the mug back on the table.

"Well, that's not true. I'm very interested in this café and the poetry and the water's pretty great too. Not to mention I couldn't imagine better company," Beast Boy babbled smiling at the violet haired girl across from him. He was especially amused at how wide her eyes grew by his last comment.

"Are you talking about me?" She asked.

"Yeahhh," Beast Boy said dragging the word out as if to say, 'who else would I be talking about'? "Seriously though, I never thought you would want to take me here either. I always got this weird vibe that you didn't like me that much."

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, we've been over this before haven't we?" She asked sounding slightly annoyed by him. "We're friends and I like all of my friends."

Beast Boy could feel his ego deflating. He was hoping for a more flattering answer than a friend speech, but after all this was Raven he was trying to woo. "Right, I remember, I just forget sometimes." He laughed nervously. "So, why don't you go up and read a poem?" He asked.

Raven's eyes snapped up and connected with his emerald ones, Beast Boy could sense some kind of nervousness or fear flash through her. "I…don't really like sharing anything I write down," she mumbled, almost inaudibly. "Most people wouldn't understand where I'm coming from and the people at this place only like poems that they can understand."

"You never know unless you try!" Beast Boy chorused in a sing-song voice.

"You would know. It looks like you succeeded in getting the waitress's number," Raven pointed out eyeing his water bottle as the green boy took a quick swig of it.

Beast boy felt the urge to spit out the water in his mouth. How could he not have thought that Raven wouldn't see the number from counter girl that he didn't even care about? He swallowed the liquid, it felt like a rough ball of sandpaper in his throat. Did he just ruin this for himself? A million questions began to swim through his mind but he didn't know where or how to begin answering them.

"Oh, I…it's not what you…I didn't even want her number you know?" Beast Boy managed to squeak out.

Raven took this opportunity of weakness to pull down her hood and allow her short violet hair to brush across her face. Beast Boy thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Really, you weren't flirting with her? Why the sudden change in attitude? New approach?"

Beast Boy couldn't be sure but it almost seemed like Raven was interested in why he wasn't running after the waitress. "No, nothing like that I'm just…not interested." Beast Boy shrugged trying to think of a good excuse, too bad the only thing he could think of was the truth. "I'm kind of waiting for someone to notice me." He didn't mean to blab it but it happened anyway.

Raven seemed slightly interested in this. Beast Boy could tell by the way her eye brows lifted slightly, as if she was going to be surprised but then suddenly changed her mind. "Really?" She asked trying to not look the least bit interested.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that," Beast Boy began brushing the subject off and hoping that he wouldn't have to discuss this anymore with her.

Raven shrugged and picked her tea back up taking a long sip. _Who could he possibly like? Starfire's pretty much taken because Robin would surely kill Beast Boy if he tried anything. Bumblebee doesn't really seem like his type but maybe…it could be Jinx but I don't think Cyborg would let that happen. Terra, it could still be Terra but he gave that up a while ago I doubt he would do that to himself again…_

_It could be you! _Happy's voice taunted from inside her head.

_It's not me you idiot, don't even try to make me feel like that happy, it's too painful. _

Beast Boy's ears perked up at this comment and before he knew what he was doing he found himself asking, "What's painful?"

Raven's head snapped up and she looked at him seeming very alarmed. "What did you just say?" Her tone had a venomous quality to it.

"Um, I was just…you…" Beast Boy stuttered. He wished that he had a Twix bar that he could shove in his mouth at times like this, but as soon as that thought hit him he realized how pathetic it was because Raven was always complaining about how he watched too much TV. He figured sharing his little mind joke wouldn't be funny to her. "I…uh…you looked like you were in pain?" Beast Boy could feel the light bulb going off in his head. "Your face was all twisted up and scrunchy."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him and quickly put her hand up to her face. Beast Boy was tempted to laugh at her action but he had already seemed to upset her with counter girl's number so he didn't want to go too far tonight.

"Anyway!" Beast Boy interjected quickly changing the subject away from him. "I can't be the only one interested in someone…what about you Rae…ven?" He let out a nervous chuckle. "Any guys in this café you're interested in? I can be your wingman," he taunted in a sing-song voice all the while it killed him inside to joke about her with anyone but himself.

Raven rolled her eyes at his last comment, as expected. "Really Beast Boy, no regulars at this place interest me. They're not exactly my type."

"Oh? Then what _is_ your type?" Beast Boy asked knowing eventually she was going to smack him.

Raven seemed slightly irritated by this but she merely shrugged. "I don't know, I just know I'm not interested in someone who's going to depress me all the time. It's nice here, quiet. That's why I come to the café, to get away from the sounds of the tower," she answered.

_So, she likes funny guys? SCORE! Yes, I can so feel this! _Beast Boy's mind danced in his head, he could feel the happiness practically bubbling out of him.

"Why do you look so…are you okay?" Raven asked squinting at him from the other side of the table.

"Fine!" Beast Boy answered quickly. "I'm fine, yea, so tell me what else you like about your mystery man."

"There's no mystery man Beast Boy. Why do I have to be interested in someone from the team just because everyone else at the tower has decided to pair up?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the violet haired beauty. "I never suggested it was someone from the titans…is that what you're implying? Is there someone from the titans that you're interested in Raven?" Beast Boy smirked wickedly, almost as if he could taste the sweetness of victory from her answer from her various emotions. He knew happy couldn't keep herself contained for too much longer.

"I really think you should give it up I'm not…"

"Because I can sense these things Raven, come on there has to be someone you're mildly interested in…"

Beast Boy knew he was pushing his luck but he just couldn't help it.

_Raven come on, just give it up and give him a little hint! _Squealed Happy. _He's so cute right now! Maybe if you just tell him that you like…_

_NO! _Raven snapped back to her cheerful emotion. _We do not need to talk about that right now. Stop trying to remind me of it, especially when Best Boy's sitting right here!_

_Why? Are you getting nervous in front of him Ravie? _Brave chirped. _Afraid he'll find out about our little crush on…_

"Robin," Said Raven smirking at Beast Boy from across the table.

"Wait…you like Robin?" Beast Boy asked completely astonished. "Since when do you like Robin?"

Raven shrugged and took another long sip of her tea trying to ignore the green teen's hard stare on her.

"I think you're lying," Beast Boy answered still trying to scrutinize her. "Because Robin doesn't seem like the kind of guy that could keep you un-depressed more so he seems like the guy that would depress you because that's all he seems to be doing to Star lately. So, I'm pretty sure you're just telling me you like Robin to cover up who you really like. Am I right?" Beast Boy asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her from his side of the table.

"Why do you care so much who I like?" Raven asked beginning to glare at him.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously hoping he wasn't busted. "Oh, well I just want to help you out ya know? If you're too shy to tell him that you like him maybe I can help you out. That's what friends are for right?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you say," she answered in her normal monotone.

"Good, so what do you say about giving me a hint?" Beast Boy asked.

_He's really, really, really annoying sometimes, how's that for a stupid hint. _Her mind snapped.

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side as if trying to process this thought. _Hey_ _I'm annoying sometimes…actually I'm annoying most of the time. Could she be talking about me? _

"Beast Boy I'm starting to get tired do you think we could head back to the tower?" Raven asked as she stood up from her seat. Beast Boy assumed saying no was out of the question.

"Alright, do you just want to fly back or…"

"What else is there?" Raven asked still looking slightly annoyed at him from all of the interrogating earlier. She made her way towards the door with Beast Boy practically running after her.

"Well," Beast Boy began, "It's such a nice night outside I was just thinking that we could walk back to the tower."

Raven shoved the exit door open and practically ran through it. "That sounds like a good idea Beast Boy then we can just walk right through the water surrounding the tower too."

Beast Boy could sense the sarcasm in her voice and he could feel himself becoming slightly annoyed by her, but he quickly pushed the feeling aside. "No, we can fly back once we reach the lake, I just really want to walk tonight and I really don't like walking alone."

Raven's expression seemed to soften at this comment. "Alright," She began letting out a small sigh. "We can walk back."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy cheered. "And no more talk about who you like unless I somehow figure it out in the next half an hour deal?" He asked shutting the café door behind him.

"Fine, but don't expect much. I don't see how you could figure it out without me talking about it," Raven answered.

_That's what you think. _Beast Boy chuckled to himself. "Yeah, yeah I know. So sense I can't…lets make a deal shall we?"

"Must we?" Raven asked.

"What are you so worried about Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm not going to ask you any questions about it, but when we get to the tower I'll guess once and if I guess correctly then you have to answer honestly, deal?" He asked smiling triumphantly.

Raven rolled her eyes and quickly took off away from him down the street. "Do you ever give up?" She asked.

"Nope," he answered appearing at her side. "Now, one guess by the time we get back, deal or no deal?"

"Fine, whatever, deal," Raven snapped.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up with excitement. "I didn't think you could resist my charm Ravie…I mean…Raven," Beast Boy said smiling brightly at the girl beside him.

_Calm yourself down Raven, it's not like he's going to figure it out. There is absolutely no possible way that Beast Boy could figure out that I…_

_That you love him? _Chirped an emotion inside of her head. _Because I do wish he would figure it out soon, it's tiresome to have to pretend I'm not here Raven. After all I am here…and we all happen to adore that green bean beside you. _

And that's when Beast Boy's jaw dropped open.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm so very mean. But I'm not planning on leaving you hanging for too long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll probably go work on CUT now so those of you who are also reading that story can cheer now.  
Anyway, what do you think is gonna happen next? Suggest it and you'll find out if you're right in the next chapter! **

**Xoxo-Megz. **


	8. Enough With Games

_**Previous chapter**__: _

Calm yourself down Raven, it's not like he's going to figure it out. There is absolutely no possible way that Beast Boy could figure out that I…

That you love him?_Chirped an emotion inside of her head._ Because I do wish he would figure it out soon, it's tiresome to have to pretend I'm not here Raven. After all I am here…and we all happen to adore that green bean beside you.

_And that's when Beast Boy's jaw dropped open._

**Chapter 8** 'Enough With Games'

"Who would have thought that the carnival would be in town this week, right Raven?" Beast Boy asked cheerfully as he stuffed a ball full of cotton candy into his mouth. "Want some?" He asked offering the bag to the dark girl beside him.

"I'll pass," said Raven looking slightly annoyed by her teammate.

"Aw come on Raven, you're not mad at me are you?" Beast Boy asked tilting his head to the side and hoping she thought he looked somewhat cute.

Raven let out a long sigh and looked up at the tower before answering him. "Considering the fact that we're home now, no I'm not mad. But I didn't enjoy the fact that you lied to me."

"What?" Beast Boy questioned looking somewhat annoyed. "When did I lie to you?" He crumbled up the cotton candy bag and tossed it behind him while cradling a giant stuffed husky puppy in his arms.

"You told me we were going to walk home…"

"And we did!" Beast Boy retorted. "It just so happened the carnival was on the way back." He seemed very pleased with his answer and Raven was getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room," she said reaching out to press the large red button to open the tower doors. "I'll see you in the morning Beast…Boy?" Raven looked around wondering where he had gone. She spun around to enter their home but was shocked to see the changeling standing in her way wearing an amused grin on his face. "What are you…?"

"Not so fast Rae," Beast Boy interrupted. "You promised me that I got one guess when we got back here…remember?" He asked as his grin grew larger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Raven said trying to side step around him.

Beast Boy wasn't having it though because he quickly stepped in front of her becoming entirely all too close for Raven's comfort. "Come on you know exactly what I'm talking about Raven. Now, I get to pick one guy and guess if you like him and if you do you have to tell me the truth."

Raven could feel her temple throbbing and she had a bad feeling that Beast Boy was going to be thrown into the large body of water surrounding Titans Tower by the end of the night. "Fine, whatever, lets just get this over with."

"Alright, lemmie think here. It has to be a titan and we've already rolled out Robin and I don't think it would be Cyborg because you know he likes Jinx and you don't seem too upset by that, am I right?" He asked, eying his friend suspiciously.

"I didn't agree to give you any hints," Raven quipped back at him. "You just wanted a guess so that's all I'm going to answer for you," she replied folding her arms across her chest and looking very proud of herself.

"Okay, okay," Beast Boy began as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully to look like he was really thinking hard about who she could possibly like. "I don't know about the titans east…mas and menos would be a no, sides they're freakishly obsessed with Star…"

_Oh God, oh God, what if he finds out we like him? We're going to all be completely mortified! _

_Timid it won't be _that _bad…although Raven's going to scream if he actually guesses correctly. I don't think this is exactly how she planned on telling him. _

_OH sure, just because you're knowledge you know _everything_! _

_SHUT UP! _Raven hissed at her emotions. _All of you, I don't need to deal with this right now!_

"Speedy seems too cocky for you…I think you would get really fed up with him…" Beast Boy continued trying to pay close attention to what was going on in Raven's mind. "It could be Kid Flash! But he was out with Jinx today and…your face doesn't seem to show any emotion to that so I want to say no…"

_Is he really that dumb? I mean he's naming everyone but himself! _

_Rude knock it off! Maybe he's just being polite. _

_You all need to knock it off! Do you really think that I want Beast Boy to figure this out by some sort of guessing game? _Raven snapped at them.

_Yeah, but that's such a Beast Boy thing to do! _Happy giggled.

"Um…" Beast Boy began, noticing that a look of discomfort had crossed Raven's face. "I've got it!" He exclaimed putting his biggest smile on. "You and Star had that loopy crush on Aqualad for a while and I know Star got over it because of Robin, but I don't think you did…it's Aqualad isn't it?" Beast Boy asked poking Raven in the side.

Raven seemed to relax at this and she let out a small smile. "No, it is not Aqualad," she answered truthfully. "But good guess Beast Boy. Are you going to come inside now?" she asked heading towards the entrance again.

"I…no…I mean wait…I…"

"You only get one guess, don't you remember our deal?" Raven asked as she walked past him and set foot inside of the door.

Beast Boy shook his head rapidly, trying to snap himself back into reality. He knew Raven didn't want him to guess that she liked him, but he wanted so badly to tell her tonight how he really felt about her. And as he watched her in the moonlight, her cape shifting around her and her violet hair sweeping across her porcelain skin as if she were some ethereal being that he could only dream about, he wanted nothing more than to be able to call her his own.

"I know…" Beast Boy replied slowly knowing he had to think quickly. "But I figured that I got to guess who you liked, so it's only fair that you take a guess who I like right?"

"Beast Boy, I really don't want to play this game anymore," Raven answered. _Oh Azar, what if I actually guess correctly, could he tell if I was upset?" _

"Come on, I'll even give you a hint!" Beast Boy coaxed. "Lemmie think…okay she's a titan!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well gee, that makes everything clearer. Really Beast Boy it could be anyone."

"Yeah, but I want you to guess!" Beast Boy protested. "Do I have to give you another hint?" He asked feeling kind of panicky.

"Uh, if you want to?" She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know who this mystery girl was. It could turn out to be more trouble knowing Beast Boy's secret then good.

"Alright, well she's pretty much the most amazing girl I have ever met. I mean she's completely beautiful and she has no idea just how pretty she is, which only makes her better looking. Oh! And she's really smart too, like she's always reading so I figure she must know everything by now." Beast Boy could feel himself beginning to smirk so he quickly turned to look out at the water so Raven couldn't read his expression.

_I wish he would talk about us like that! I mean pretty and smart…h-how are we going to compete with that? _

_God timid sometimes you…_

_Shut up! I'm trying to listen to him you idiots! _

_Touchy, touchy brave! _

"Do I need to keep going?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um," Raven began, "Well, it's not Starfire because she has Robin and everything…besides she doesn't like to read all that much…"

"No, it's not Star, keep thinking," Beast Boy pushed.

"Really Beast Boy, this is ridiculous. Whoever she is will obviously be the most amazing girl in the world to you because you like her. It's called favoritism," Raven said trying not to sound too irritated with him but she knew it wasn't working well.

"Alright, alright Rae, you have a point. I'll just give better hints!" Beast Boy chirped before speaking again. "Okay so, her hair matches her eyes…but not many people have enough time to notice that because she doesn't usually let her hood down in battle. Um, she drinks tea every day and works really hard to keep control of her powers by…"

_If he says meditating I'll…_

"…Meditating. Hmm, what else...her favorite color's blue, she has this mirror that I fell into one time and ended up meeting most of her emotions. That was actually fun but I don't think she enjoyed it too much. Anyway, that was the day I really started to like her. I mean I had a crush on her before then but there was just something about really getting to know her that amazed me. She doesn't let too many people in. You can add that to the list of hints. Lemmie see…"

"Beast Boy," Raven practically snapped.

"Yeah Raven?" Beast Boy asked, turning to her and expressing a huge grin. "Do you want to guess again?"

Raven rolled her eyes and floated over to him so she was standing directly next to the changeling. "Why are you describing me?" She asked.

Beast Boy could feel himself blushing a bit. "Because I uh, like you…a lot actually," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You do?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy was especially amused at the fact that her eyes were getting larger with every sentence he said. "Yeah, I do. I mean I understand if you don't feel the same, but it's just…I wanted to let you know."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Because I thought you should know and…"

"No, I mean why do you like me? I mean…I'm…creepy," Raven practically mumbled.

"You're not…okay you are creepy," Beast Boy answered truthfully. "But I like that about you. You're a mystery to me Raven and believe it or not I actually really like finding out new things about you! I mean, I really, really like you Rae, heck I may even love you, I don't know…"

"Beast Boy, you shouldn't…I don't know if I can…"

"If you tell me right now that you don't like me and I'm a complete idiot for all of this then I will let it go, go back inside and never speak of this again."

Raven looked up at him, her amethyst eyes searching him for the truth. Was he really serious that he had this huge crush on her for…forever! And he never once mentioned it to anyone. "It's not that I…I just don't know if I'm allowed to…"

Beast Boy's head quickly snapped in her direction. "You do like me don't you?" He asked. "You do like me and you just don't know if you can! Oh my God Raven are you serious?" Beast Boy yelled. He felt like if she didn't tell him soon he was going to have to tell her that he already knew.

Raven groaned and rubbed her throbbing temple this day had just gotten way too complicated. "I do like you Beast Boy, yes. I just don't know if I'm allowed to."

"Why wouldn't you…oh, you mean your powers don't you?" He asked feeling dumb for even mentioning it to her.

Raven nodded. "I just don't know if it would be smart to involve myself with a relationship when I'm…me," she responded. Beast Boy couldn't tell but it seemed as if she was sad about everything, maybe she really did like him as much as he liked her.

"Maybe we can sort this out later?" Beast Boy asked which earned a glare from Raven.

"Are you suggesting I don't think of the damage I could cause with my powers? Are you aware that if I were to kiss you I could…?"

Beast Boy quickly swung the dark girl around so she was facing him and before she had any time to react he planted his lips upon hers. He had a bad feeling that she was going to try to kill him when he pulled away but for the moment Raven seemed almost content with him kissing her. And before he could realize what was going on he found that she had pushed back with some force and was actually kissing him back!

_Dude! She does like me! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, Raven digs you cause she's kissing you and…_

_**CRASH! **_

The two titans quickly pulled away and looked upward to where the window of the main room had been ripped out of the tower and was now floating in the air due to Raven's magic.

"Oh..." Beast Boy began.

"I should go meditate Beast Boy," Raven began.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm sorry. I guess that it was a bad idea after all..."

"No," Raven interrupted. "I think…if it is okay with you, that I'd like to try this. I'll just need to meditate a lot more," she answered blushing a bit.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"Really," Raven answered. "But we really should get going. It's kind of late."

Beast Boy nodded. "Alright, but Raven?"

"Hmm?" Raven asked looking up at him for a moment before she found the green boy leaning towards her and lightly brushing his lips against hers for a moment. And that moment is all that it took for the window that had been floating in air to come crashing down on the rocks.

"Beast Boy!" Screamed the unmistakable voice of their masked leader. "Stop pissing Raven off and get inside! We have training early tomorrow!"

"Heh, Alright Robin be right there!" Beast Boy yelled up to the window. He glanced at Raven before cracking up laughing. "Do you think he would believe us if he knew the truth?"

"Not at all," said Raven smiling lightly. "But let's get inside before he gets mad and comes down here himself."

"Right, do you um…want me to walk you to your room?" Beast Boy asked blushing slightly, which turned his cheeks a brown color.

"I'd like that," Raven answered in a barely audible voice. And with that the tower doors snapped shut.

* * *

**Cute yes? I worked hard on this for you all so I hope you all enjoyed. But don't worry this is not the end. Not even close! I mean Raven still hasn't figured how Beast Boy knew to tell her that he liked her riiiight? Teehee, I've gots lots of big plans and I hope all of you lovely viewers stay tuned. ;D **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	9. Secret's out

_**Previous Chapter:  
**_  
_"Beast Boy!" Screamed the unmistakable voice of their masked leader. "Stop pissing Raven off and get inside! We have training early tomorrow!"_

_"Heh, Alright Robin be right there!" Beast Boy yelled up to the window. He glanced at Raven before cracking up laughing. "Do you think he would believe us if he knew the truth?"_

_"Not at all," said Raven smiling lightly. "But let's get inside before he gets mad and comes down here himself."_

_"Right, do you um…want me to walk you to your room?" Beast Boy asked blushing slightly, which turned his cheeks a brown color._

_"I'd like that," Raven answered in a barely audible voice. And with that the tower doors snapped shut._

**Chapter 9 **'secrets out'

The next morning Raven woke up with the strangest feeling. It was almost as if her happy emotion had taken over her emotions because as she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but noticing that she was indeed smiling. _Was last night even real? _She wondered to herself.

_Oh Ravie don't be silly! _Happy chirped from inside her mind.

Raven rolled her eyes at her happy emotion and adverted her eyes to the other side of her room where she caught sight of a giant stuffed husky dog in the corner of her room. "Well, there you go, Raven, no dream."

"Hey Raven! You awake yet?" Beast Boy's voice chirped from outside her door.

The dark girl opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. After all what was she supposed to say to him after last night? She'd never been in a relationship before other than Malchior and that was just a set up on his part anyway.

"I can hear you moving in there, you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven sighed and inhaled a deep breath before pulling open the door to see a very smiley green boy standing outside of her door.

"Uh, hi Beast Boy, sorry I was just…"

"Oh sorry, did I mess up your meditating thing?" He asked looking nervous. So what if he'd kissed her last night, Raven angry was still something he didn't want to see.

"No," Raven began closing her door behind her. "I just got up actually. What are you doing up this early anyway?"

Beast Boy looked at her confused for a moment and then pulled out his communicator from his front pocket. "Uh, Rae, it's eleven o'clock in the morning." He answered checking the time.

Raven's face seemed to get paler at this comment, if that was even possible. "How could I have slept that late?" She asked astonished.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Happens to me all the time, no biggie, wanna go get some food?" He pointed towards the corridor leading to the Titan's main room.

"Yeah, I could use some tea," Raven answered still looking rather confused of how she had slept in so late. "Maybe we should walk in separately though," she added quickly.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked looking a little hurt.

"I…it's just normally you're always hanging out with Cyborg and I'm in my room meditating or reading…don't you think it would be strange for the team to see us walking to breakfast together?" She asked hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Well, yeah…" Beast Boy began slowly," But they're going to have to figure it out sometime Raven!" He rolled his eyes at her as she pulled up her hood so he couldn't see her blushing. Just thinking about the team finding out made her nervous.

"It's too early Beast Boy could you at least wait until this afternoon?" She asked quietly.

"I don't get it Raven," Beast Boy started, "I've been waiting almost a whole year to tell you how I felt and now that I did I just want to tell everyone! But you seem kind of…embarrassed about it, did I do something?"

"No, no, nothing like that I just…"

_You just haven't gotten control of your powers yet! _

_Rude! That's not true, she just doesn't want Robin taking it out the team when he finds out her powers are going to be affected by this! _

_Or maybe you're not as smart as you think you are knowledge, maybe she's just ashamed of him! _

_You're one to talk jealousy! I know for a fact she's not ashamed of..._

_**SHUT UP!**_Raven snapped at her multicolored emotions running through her head.

"Right, your powers," Beast Boy quickly replied. "Sorry, I keep forgetting. Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

_Yeah!_ Happy chorused from inside her head. _Stop being so cute!_

"Why are you smiling like that?" Raven asked noticing that Beast Boy's face had just randomly lit up like a string of Christmas lights.

"Wha…oh nothing I was just thinking…I'll go down in the main room awhile. Make things easier for you and all! Alright Rae? See you down there in ten!" He yelled before scurrying off in the direction of the waffily aroma coming from the kitchen.

"So strange," Raven whispered shaking her head.

* * *

"Good morning!" Beast Boy sing-songed as he trotted into the main room.

"Yo man, why are you so happy this morning?" Cyborg asked curiously.

Beast Boy shrugged, "It's a beautiful day! What's not to be happy about?" He asked smiling at his cybertronic friend.

"Please, is the rain and gray sky known as beautiful on earth?"Starfire asked looking up from her newest creation.

Beast Boy quickly turned to look out the window that had been apparently replaced by Robin or whoever was up early enough this morning. The rain was pouring furiously into the water surrounding Titan's Tower and grey clouds loomed overhead pushing together to amount to one huge black cloud just as a loud clap of thunder shook the ground making Beast Boy wince a bit.

"Well, you know what they say," Beast Boy began laughing nervously, "beauty's in the eye of the beholder and all that."

"That and you've always had a thing for dark things haven't you?" Cyborg asked thinking he was clever.

Beast Boy glared at him as he neared his way to the kitchen. "You know Cy, not even your comments can ruin my day today!" He exclaimed as he plopped himself down on a barstool.

"Dark things?" Starfire wondered aloud. "Oh! Friend Raven has many dark things perhaps you should consult her of your 'thing' for them and you two may finally have something in common!"

Cyborg chuckled at this comment as he stuck a large plate out to catch the waffles on. "That is a good idea Star!" Cyborg agreed smiling brightly at the alien girl.

"As a matter of fact Raven and I have a lot more in common than you'd think, thank you very much!" Beast Boy admitted proudly watching four of the waffles come popping out of the toaster and smack into the middle of the plate.

"Like what?" Cyborg asked rolling his eye.

Beast Boy watched him as he stuck four more waffles into their slots and pressed the lever down. "Just…a lot."

"Right, BB, like the fact that you two love each other?" Cyborg squealed batting his eyelashes at the green teen and practically rolling with laughter.

Beast Boy groaned at his friend and wished more than anything he could tell his friend the truth, but he'd promised Raven. "Come on Cy," Beast Boy began, only to get cut off by the sound of swishing doors leading into the common room.

"Speak of the devil," Cyborg said laughing a bit only to be given a death glare by Raven as she walked casually past the two boys. "Heh, sorry Rae, didn't mean it like that. I just meant to insinuate that we had been talking about you."

"Oh?" Raven asked opening the cupboard and pulling out her usual tea mug. If she was interested at all she didn't seem to show it.

"Hey Star!" Beast Boy piped up quickly. "Where's Robin been this morning?"

_Where is always is, is it not obvious? _"Oh, he is…in his room I believe. He has found more Slade leads!" She answered like the good girlfriend she did her best to be.

"Well go get him and tell him to pull himself away from Slade for a half an hour, breakfast is ready!" Cyborg chimed in.

Starfire's eyes seemed to light up at this comment and she quickly flew out of the room to retrieve the guy she'd been seeing less and less of lately.

"So, before BB changed the topic he was telling us about how you and he have so much in common. Tell me Rae because none of us believed that you had anything in common with the green bean," Cyborg quickly replied before Beast Boy could change the subject once again.

"We don't have anything in common Cyborg, we're complete opposites," Raven answered in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy let out a small sigh. It sounded a bit pathetic in his mind but he couldn't help but feel a little rejected at this comment.

"See I told ya BB…"

"Wait," Raven cut in, "You didn't let me finish. It's true, we don't have anything in common other than the fact that he likes me."

Cyborg's mouth seemed to fall open at this.

"And I like him too," Raven finished just as the waffles popped out of the toaster and soared right onto the floor.

"Hey Cy, you dropped something there," Beast Boy commented feeling his lips beginning to form a grin.

Cyborg cursed under his breath and quickly stooped down to pick them up before looking quizzically at the two in front of him. "Are you two playing me?" He asked.

"Uh, no?" Beast Boy answered slightly confused.

Cyborg gasped, "Is that why you two missed training today? Oh, Robin's going to kill both of you!"

"I missed training?" Raven's mouth seemed to fall open at this comment. "I never miss training, how could I…" she paused mid-sentence only to realize what the half-machine half-man had said. "Cyborg, no telling Robin. You're right, he's going to kill both of us when he finds out, so please keep it to yourself."

"Keep what to yourself?" Asked the unmistakable voice of their leader as he walked through the double doors with Starfire at his heels.

"Oh, uh, just my opinions about…"

"Tofu!" Beast Boy chimed in quickly.

"Yeah, yeah! You know how I feel about tofu versus meat, meat all the way baby!" Cyborg cheered.

"You wish," Beast Boy challenged back. "Do you even know what's in that processed meat package?"

Robin let out a loud groan as he took a seat next to Raven who was quietly sipping her tea. "Will they ever change?" He asked.

"Doubtful, very doubtful," Raven answered in her monotone.

* * *

**Just so you all know…I hate myself for making you wait almost a year to read the next chapter. I knew it wasn't going to be easy this year updating stories and what not but I still feel so, so, so, sooooo bad about this. And for all of you who are going to ask, I'm working on CUT also, so I hope I can get the next chapter up real soon for you.  
Alright, you are all permitted to pelt me with rotten fruit now, I will stand by and take it. I promise I'm not done with this story though so please stay tuned and thank you all of you who are still reading. You're such wonderful and beautiful reviewers. **

**Xoxo-Meg. **


	10. Ticking Time Bomb

**Previous chapter: **

_"Yeah, yeah! You know how I feel about tofu versus meat, meat all the way baby!" Cyborg cheered._

_"You wish," Beast Boy challenged back. "Do you even know what's in that processed meat package?"_

_Robin let out a loud groan as he took a seat next to Raven who was quietly sipping her tea. "Will they ever change?" He asked._

_"Doubtful, very doubtful," Raven answered in her monotone._

**Chapter 10 **'Ticking Time Bomb'

"So you finally did it green bean!" Cyborg cheered slapping his friend on the back once he was sure the rest of the titans had dispersed.

"You should have seen me Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he flung himself onto the main room couch. "I mean when I found out she liked me, I was going to blurt everything out then but I was like, 'No Beast Boy, hold yourself together', and when we finally got back to the tower and I told her how I felt at first she wasn't up for it, which is typical Raven because of her powers you know? But then I kissed her and she _totally_ changed her mind!"

Cyborg quickly snapped his head in the green boy's direction. "Whoa, whoa, hold up a minute. You kissed her?" He asked looking rather astonished.

"Uh yeah dude! Did you not just listen to my story?" He asked his friend.

"I'm sorry BB, what I meant to say was, you kissed her…and she didn't fling you into the water or out a window or…wait a minute! Was that the reason I had to help Star replace the window here today?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy let out a nervous chuckle as he smiled up at his friend trying to look dumbfounded. "Cy I don't know what you're talking about really…"

"Robin said Raven's powers ripped the window out from the side of the tower last night, care to explain?" Cyborg replied to his friend as he continued to have a stare down with him.

"Okay, okay, Raven's powers may have done that but it's not like I pissed her off this time so you have to give me some credit for that!" Beast Boy exclaimed suddenly clasping his hands together and twiddling his thumbs. He looked like a three-year-old guilty of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

Cyborg could help but smirk at this comment. "You know, I should really tell Robin that there was no negativity between the two of you last night. He was worried that training was going to be awkward this morning, boy was our fearless leader wrong! Not that either of you even bothered to show up for training but I'm not sure I even want to know about that."

Beast Boy glared up at his mechanical friend trying to pull some of Raven's natural ability for producing menacing glares towards Cyborg in hopes that he would refrain from suggesting he tell Robin.

"You okay there green bean? You look kind of constipated," Cyborg said chuckling down at him.

"Dude! You cannot tell Robin about any of that! That goes for Star too cause you know she'll just go and tell him," Beast Boy snapped at his friend.

"You do realize that he's going to have to find out sometime…right?" Cyborg asked the changeling. "I mean this isn't the kind of secret you can hide forever."

"I know that! It's just…" Beast Boy began, his tone of voice lowering itself as he went on, "Raven really doesn't want people to know about us yet."

"You're crazy BB! I mean she told me this morning!" Cyborg retorted.

"Yeah but she's not really worried about you. It's kinda hard for me to explain all of this stuff to you but I was reading her mind this morning and…"

"Wait a minute!" Cyborg interjected. "You're _still_ reading her mind? Don't you think you should tell her?"

Beast boy quirked an eyebrow at his friend before bursting out laughing as if this statement was the funniest one he had ever heard in his life. "Dude you can't be serious! If I tell her about everything she's going to kill me! She'll think I used the whole mind reading thingy to find out if she has feelings for me!"

"Which you did," Cyborg added quickly.

"And do you know what she would do to me if she knew that?" Beast Boy yelled flailing his arms around.

"Do you realize what she's going to do to you if she finds out on her own?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't need to worry about that Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Because she's not going to need to find out. I'm sure this mind-read-y stuff will wear off eventually and when it does I'll tell her…five years from now, and then we'll have a good laugh about it!"

"Great idea BB, because we all know what a big jokester Raven is. I'm sure when you tell her she'll be laughing for _days_!" Cyborg quipped.

Beast Boy rolled his emerald eyes at his friend. "Yeah, okay Cy but technically she's my girlfriend so I think I know her better than you do right now."

"So you're all official now?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know. It's difficult with Raven, you know? With other girls you'd be able to be like, 'hey you should totally be my girlfriend!' and they would be all like, 'oh my God yeah!' but I'd ask Raven that…"

_She'd send you to another dimension? _

"Yeah, exactly!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Uh, B, you really need to stop doing that thing when people think things and don't say anything. Raven's _really_ going to catch on if you keep doing that," Cyborg stated.

* * *

"Maybe Robin will catch on if you keep doing that."

"Oh! Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed backing up from Robin's door and practically running into the wall behind her. "I had not seen you there and I had just been…about to knock…to ask Robin if…that is if I could-."

Raven quickly held up her palm, indicating for Starfire to stop talking. "Starfire, don't lie to me, you're not very good at it." The dark girl answered in her monotone.

"Oh, you are correct in that statement," Starfire replied letting out a long exasperated sigh. "Would you perhaps be interested in doing the girl talk?"

"If I say no will you continue to pace in front of Robin's door like a lost dog?" Raven asked.

Starfire chewed at her lip and looked up at her friend with sad eyes. "I wish to say no but I believe we both know the answer."

"Come on then," Raven answered letting out a long sigh.

Starfire let out a loud squeal and quickly grabbed her friend's hand practically dragging the purple haired girl into her pink plush room. "Oh thank you friend Raven! I have wanted to speak with you hoping that you could give me advice on Robin for awhile now but I assumed you were having your own male problems and did not wish to bother you with mine."

"Wait what?" Raven asked, her eyes going wide at this comment.

"Did I say something wrong? I was under the impression that you had gone out with friend Beast Boy last night," Starfire added quickly.

Raven looked for the most part unable to speak. She opened her mouth and then closed it a few times but the only thing she could wonder was how in the world Starfire would know that unless… "Did Cyborg tell you that?" She asked quickly.

"No, well yes in one way or another…but you see I was merely looking for you last night while Robin was preoccupied in his room with his Slade leads and I could not find you so I asked friend Cyborg and he told me that Beast Boy and you had gone out. Was he wrong?"

Raven didn't know how to answer the question she had just been asked. If she told her yes Starfire would automatically think they were dating and run off to throw a party in their honor. If she said no, well that was directly a lie and Raven wasn't one to lie to her friends after that whole horror movie incident they had awhile ago. "We went to the café I enjoy going to, Beast Boy was interested in some girl there and I hadn't been there in awhile so I offered to go along." Well, it wasn't directly a lie he had been interested in a girl there, that girl just so happened to be her.

"Oh," Starfire began looking downtrodden. "But I was under the impression that you and friend Beast Boy liked…each other."

"No Starfire, you were under the impression that I liked him because of our conversation the other day. So unless you asked Beast Boy…"

"But he did the strangest thing the other day," Starfire began, "He and friend Cyborg pulled me into a room and began asking me questions. First about Robin and then friend Beast Boy quickly changed the subject to ask if you had told me anything interesting lately. He was acting particularly odd however, so I may have misjudged him. But he also looks at you with that expression Robin gives to…well used to give to me. He seems…fascinated with you. Perhaps that is not the correct word but he certainly did not seem interested in another girl to me."

"I…I don't know Star, weren't we here to talk about Robin?" Raven asked, quickly trying to change the topic.

Starfire ignored her, quickly letting out a gasp. "Perhaps friend Beast Boy went with you to the café of depressing-ness because you are the girl he is interested in!" The red headed princess exclaimed. "Oh Raven would that not be wonderful!"

"Just peachy," Raven said debating on if she would get anywhere trying to change the topic back to Robin.

"Oh, this is wondrous! I must find my Tameranian book of wishful happenings and perhaps you and friend Beast Boy will be granted the happiness of growing old together!"

Raven quickly reached out and grabbed her friend before she had a chance to bounce away. "No, that's…really thoughtful of you Starfire but I think Beast Boy and I need to figure this out on our own."

"So, you will talk to him?" Starfire gushed as she turned to look her friend in the eye.

"Sure Starfire, I'll talk to him whenever you decide to talk to Robin about what a jerk he's being to you," Raven quipped back at her friend with a small smirk.

"But I…OH! Perhaps you could talk to Robin for me? And I shall talk to friend Beast Boy for you!" the alien girl exclaimed.

"NO," Raven yelled before she could stop herself.

Starfire cocked her head to the side and looked at her friend in confusion. "You do not want me talking to friend Beast Boy about your crush on him?" she asked sounding a little downtrodden.

"I would prefer if you didn't," Raven answered back in her normal monotone.

"Oh…well I suppose that is best. Perhaps he already knows! After all he knew about my sadness over Robin's recent…absence from our everyday lives," Starfire responded cheerfully.

"What?" Raven asked furrowing her brow in confusion. "How would he have known that?"

"I do not know, but then he proceeded to ask me if I had thought he was dumb, which I had only written once in…" Starfire quickly stopped in mid-thought and turned her neck to look at her bookshelf.

"Starfire, please tell me you didn't write down your private thoughts somewhere and expect someone not to read them," Raven said as she watched her friend search frantically through a fuzzy pink notebook.

"But…I was told that is what the use of a 'diary' was!" She exclaimed. "Oh friend Raven I am so sorry."

Raven rolled her eyes. It was typical Starfire to apologize over something she had no control over…unless…

"Starfire, please tell me you didn't write down what I told you the other day," Raven replied to her friend hoping for the best.

Starfire looked up at her dark friend and gave a meek smile. "I know I should not have done so, but I wanted to tell someone and I found it best to write it down rather than tell Robin or Cyborg or…oh Raven I am so upset with myself currently!"

"It's okay Star, it's not your fault really," Raven answered in a very calm tone. "People need to learn to respect your space and if Beast Boy doesn't understand that…maybe I'll have to teach him a lesson."

"Oh, no friend Raven, really please do not-."

"It's fine Starfire, trust me."

And with that the Tameranian watched her friend phase through the floor unsure of if she should stay in her room or prepare to break up one of the infamous Raven/Beast Boy battles.

* * *

**I am a jerk. And I know this. And you can tell me this buuuut I would like to save my case by saying that college is not easy and I have no spare time to write much at all. So, I am going to work really hard this Christmas break for you guys. Consider it my present to you all! Or feel free to pelt me with rotten fruit.  
Anyway did you all hear about Teen Titans coming back on the air? And the possibility for a season six? I was so freaking happy. Like I literally jumped around for a good half an hour. Really, I mean I grew up with that show and though it's only taken Cartoon Network six or seven years to realize what a mistake they made by taking it off the air in the first place, I will forgive them if they give us a season six.  
So all you lovely reviewers after you tell me what you think of this chapter…go sign the petition to get this great show back on the air! GOGOGO! **

**PS. This is not a joke about the petition, Greg Cipes (Beast Boy) actually had a link to it on his twitter soo I'm thinking it's legit. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	11. Twisted Truth

_**Previous Chapter: **_

_"Oh, no friend Raven, really please do not-."_

_"It's fine Starfire, trust me."_

_And with that the Tameranian watched her friend phase through the floor unsure of if she should stay in her room or prepare to break up one of the infamous Raven/Beast Boy battles._

**Chapter 11** 'Twisted Truth'

"Dude! How did you just do that?" The screech of Beast Boy sounded through the Titans' main room as he and his mechanical friend furiously pounded at the gamestation controllers in their hands.

"It's a skill BB, one you obviously don't have!" Cyborg joked as he quickly sped his little blue car in front of all the other cars on the track putting himself in first place.

"Hey I-."

"Beast Boy." The monotone voice cut through the two teens joking tones like a knife.

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy replied happily as he turned to look at the violet haired beauty. But as he turned to face her the smile was wiped completely off his face. "Raven?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

Her expression was cold, no it was ice. She looked like she was about to rip someone to shreds if they just happened to look at her the wrong way.

"How did you know that I liked you," she asked calmly.

Beast Boy froze in his seat as the controller fell out of his hand and clattered onto the ground just as Cyborg quickly stopped pushing buttons on his controller and turned to look back at the scene unfolding before him.

_There is no way she could know I was reading her mind! How could she have possibly found that out! _Beast Boy's mind whirled trying to think of something clever to say to get him out of his predicament but the only thing that managed to escape his mouth was, "Uh…I uh…"

"You what?" Raven asked folding her arms across her chest.

_Dang, BB say something!_

"Not helping Cy," Beast Boy mumbled to his friend. "Look Raven I…"

"Read Starfire's diary to find out if I liked you? Why would you do that?" She asked. "Is that why you asked me to go to the café last night? Did you really think-."

"Whoa, whoa, Raven what are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked suddenly feeling relieved.

"The only one who knew about my feelings for you was Starfire, and it just so happened that she wrote this down in her diary. Really it all makes sense now, but what I really want to know is why you would invade her personal space just so you could figure out if I liked you?" Raven snapped.

"Uh, maybe I should go…" Cyborg began.

"No, stay," both the changeling and empath commanded.

Cyborg slowly sunk down in his seat unsure of which side to take in this fight. On one hand he wanted Beast Boy to get out of this unscathed. He'd finally won Raven over; it'd be a shame if he lost her just because he used his mind reading powers to find out how she really felt about him. On the other hand Raven had a good point, he really shouldn't snoop around in other people's business and while he never did read Star's diary imagine what Raven would do if she found out he was reading her every thought. This was the girl who kept her door locked just so the others wouldn't try to go into her room, personal space was very important to her.

"Rae, really you've gotta trust me on this one, I didn't even know Star had a diary," he replied. "You can even read my mind or whatever and find out if I'm telling the truth! Go ahead I'm giving you permission!"

"Beast Boy," Raven began, her tone losing some of its venomous quality. "I can't read minds you know that, I can only feel emotions."

"Well why don't you do that then?" Beast Boy exclaimed hopping over the back of the couch and approaching her cautiously.

Raven let out a long annoyed sigh. "Because, I'd like to not have to use my powers on you to trust you when you tell me something."

_Aw come on Raven! Look at him, there's no way he's lying to us! _Happy giggled.

_I do believe she's right. _Knowledge agreed.

Beast Boy smiled a bit, just hearing that her emotions believed him made him feel better but he quickly covered it up so she wouldn't think of him as a complete idiot. "Then trust me Raven."

"Friend Raven!" Starfire's chipper voice pierced through the air. "Please discontinue the attack on friend Beast Boy! I believe I was wrong about him going through my diary!" She appeared slightly out of breath from zooming down the hallway at light speed.

Cyborg poked his head up from the couch looking very interested in this dilemma.

"Starfire what are you talking about?" Raven asked looking at her friend in confusion.

"Friend Beast Boy could not have read my diary, I have a protective lock on it from my home planet and it could not be opened by a human even if attempted. Oh, please forgive me again Raven I am just so caught up in Robin's…I mean…my own problems with…Silkie, yes he is very bad at learning his how to sit and stay I must take him to the school of obedience very soon!"

"You're telling the truth?" Raven asked turning back to Beast Boy.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven squinted at him before releasing one of her rare smiles. "I'm…sorry. I guess I just assumed you were being nice to me because you knew how I felt."

"But I was the one who told you how I felt first! Why would I lie about that Rae?"

A loud squeal sounded through the air breaking the two teen's 'moment' and they all turned to see Starfire clasping her hands together and soaring up through the air. "Friends! I am elated that you have told each other of the feelings you are harboring for one another! Shall I make the ceremonial pudding?"

"That's really thoughtful of you Star but I don't think that's the best idea," Beast Boy answered shooting the alien girl a smile.

"Titans! What's going on? I heard a scream and-."

"Oh Robin! It is marvelous! Friend's Beast Boy and Raven have-."

"Discovered a new training method for us to try out!" Cyborg interrupted quickly. "That's why they weren't at practice this morning, and here you thought they were together…I mean slacking," Cyborg finish letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh-kay?" Robin said drawing out the word as he gave his teammates confused stares. "But Star why were you screaming?"

Starfire quickly looked around at her teammates hoping for inspiration. "Oh, well I was just practicing our friend's new training method. It is very useful to relieve the stress Robin, you must try it!"

"Alright, what is it?" Robin asked.

_Sure now's the time he actually decides to listen to us._ Cyborg thought.

Beast Boy stifled a small laugh which earned him a curious glance from both of his female teammates as Robin waited for someone to speak up.

"We uh…well see you first start off by uhm, stretching to touch your toes?" Beast Boy began innocently.

_Oh come on BB he's never gonna fall for-. _

"Alright then what?" Robin asked bending down to do as the changeling had commanded.

Beast Boy smirked a bit and he looked at Cyborg to stick his tongue out in a 'haha told you so' manner. "Oh well then you lean forwards and make a V type shapey thing," Beast Boy answered quickly.

"Okay?" Robin said doing as he was told. "What happens then?"

"Then you throw yourself onto the floor to lay flat on your chest," Beast Boy continued.

The rest of the titans looked at Robin with curiosity as he actually obeyed the green teen's directions.

_Jeez BB what are you going to make him do next, the hokie pokie? _Cyborg's mind chimed in.

_Perhaps Robin is not as…'out of it' as our friends thought he has been! Oh glorious! _Beast Boy picked up on Starfire's mind exclaiming.

_Is he making Robin do yoga? _Raven's brave emotion piped up.

_Seems like it_. Knowledge answered.

"Yoga?" Beast Boy whispered.

"What was that Beast Boy?" Robin asked from the floor.

"It's just a simple type of…ah…yoga. Right Rae…ven?" Beast Boy asked nudging the dark girl who was looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"How did you think of…I mean, yes, exactly what Beast Boy said Robin," Raven answered continuing to quirk her brow at the changeling.

"See, she thought it would help me to not be so…what was the word you used Rae?" Beast Boy asked hoping Raven would stop giving him the confused look and finally play along.

"Annoying?" Raven deadpanned.

Beast Boy's ears drooped for a second before hearing the joyful sound of happy's laughter and her light voice chorusing, "_Aw come on Ravie! You know you think he's cute!"_

"Yeah that!" Beast Boy said sounding all too happy.

Lucky for him their oh-so-observant leader did not catch on. "Well, um, good job Raven? Maybe I'll do some research on yoga and see if we can fit it in before training."

_Well, at least it's not a Slade lead. _Cyborg thought.

_Oh, Robin no more research please._ Starfire's sad thoughts cut into Beast Boy's mind and blocked out Cyborg's thoughts.

"You know Robin, Star could always help you out with research," Beast Boy quickly threw in. "Two heads are better than one and all that stuff right?"

"Oh that would be most glorious!" Starfire squealed swiftly flying over to Robin and attaching herself to his shoulder. "May I please participate in the researching of this 'yoga' Robin?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be great Star," Robin said, quickly flashing a smile her way.

The Tamaranian princess let out a shrill squeal, quickly grabbing hold of the masked boy as she practically dragged him from the room radiating pure happiness that she could finally get her quality _Robin time. _

The three remaining teenagers looked at each other seeming somewhat relieved that they'd managed to trick their fearless leader. Really it was a miracle considering the fact that Beast Boy was the one doing the talking.

"Do ya'll want me to go now?" Cyborg asked pointing towards the nearest door.

"No, that's okay," Raven began, "I think I need to have a talk with Beast Boy somewhere a little more private then this."

Now under any normal circumstances when a male hears a female say these words he has the right to believe that alone time is a good time, but this being Raven, Beast Boy knew much better than to assume anything of the sort. With one final pleading look from the changeling to his best friend Raven's aura quickly covered both of them, and in an instant they were gone.

* * *

**So are you pleased with me? I finished in like…a week! All I'm doing right now is working thanks to winter break for school so I have plenty of time. **

**Anyway review to find out what happens to Beast Boy! Dun dun dun, who thinks Raven is going to kill him? Who thinks she knows? Who thinks I need to shut up and move onto the next chapter? I will do so if you all go sign the teen titan's petition thingy…have you done so yet? Cause last time I checked, it had about 2,000 something votes…and I know there's more fans than that. So run my lovelies run and sign! **

**Oh and writing to Cartoon network will help too. They want to know what we're thinking i believe. :)  
**

**Xoxo-Megz**


	12. Comfort zones

_Previous Chapter: _

"_I think I need to have a talk with Beast Boy somewhere a little more private then this." _

_Now under any normal circumstances when a male hears a female say these words he has the right to believe that alone time is a good time, but this being Raven, Beast Boy knew much better than to assume anything of the sort. With one final pleading look from the changeling to his best friend Raven's aura quickly covered both of them, and in an instant they were gone. _

**Chapter 12** 'Comfort zones'

Beast boy let out a high pitched scream as he was flung to the ground when being released by Raven's dark aura. The green boy stood up shakily as he rubbed his temple. He hated the whole teleportation thing more than the smell of meat. The sensation of being moved from one location to the next in less than two seconds just turned his stomach much more than he cared for.

"Agh Raven why did you…why are we in your room?" Beast Boy asked looking around frantically. _Oh my God, what's she gonna do? Throw me into her mirror? Feed me to her angry emotion with those creepy red eyes? Oh my God, she's going to kill me! No one's allowed in Raven's room!_

"I wanted to tell you that I trust you," Raven answered in her regular monotone.

"Thanks Raven," Beast Boy said sending her a smile, "But…uh, that still doesn't explain why you brought me here."

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words Beast Boy," Raven replied.

Beast Boy's ears perked up as he looked at the dark girl with complete interest. "You mean…"

"No," Raven deadpanned sending him a small glare. "I'm granting you access to my room."

"For…you mean.." Beast Boy began again.

"No," Raven snapped this time before letting out a long sigh. "Look Beast Boy, my room is always kept private, I'm not good at letting people in and trusting them enough to access this part of my life is hard for me but this is my way of proving to you that I do trust you. So you can come visit me in my room anytime you want," she said sending a rare smile this way. "Just…knock first, or I'll have to kill you."

Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh as he pulled at his shirt color completely unsure if Raven was serious or not. "Thanks Rae…ven," he added quickly smiling one of his brilliant smiles her way. "But you know you don't _have _to do this if it's going to invade on your privacy and all that."

"Really Beast Boy, it's okay. There are some comfort zones you have to let go of when you enter into a relationship," the empath answered in her signature monotone.

Beast Boy's ears perked up at this comment and he turned his head a bit sideways so it looked as if he was almost studying her.

"What?" Raven asked seeming slightly irritated.

"It's just that, you just technically labeled us as a couple," Beast Boy responded.

"And?" Raven asked in a tone that clearly was meant to imply that he was being an idiot right now.

"And I dunno, i guess I wasn't really sure what you wanted us to be exactly," the green teen answered honestly.

_Oh no, does that mean he doesn't want to be in a relationship with us? _

_Timid shut up of course he does! And if he doesn't we'll just beat him up!_

_Brave, that's enough. _Knowledge snapped at the green-clad emotion.

"Not that I don't want to be your…uh boyfriend and all," Beast Boy began, the word boyfriend sounding foreign on his lips. He hadn't ever declared himself to be Terra's boyfriend before, so this being Raven he wasn't sure how it would turn out. "Because I really do…I just…I don't know how to go about doing that exactly. I'm kind of new with this whole thing and I know you don't want to tell anyone just quite yet so…"

"It isn't about me not wanting to tell anyone Beast Boy, it's-."

"About controlling your powers, I know," The changeling finished. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be your boyfriend and I will wait for however long it takes for you to get your powers under control until I can tell the world about us."

"Okay, what have you done with Beast Boy?" Raven asked as she stared at him open mouthed.

"Ha, ha very funny," Beast Boy responding rolling his eyes at the dark girl.

Raven smirked at him for a second before pulling her hood back to reveal her full expression, she looked almost…amused. "Really, you've amazed me this past week. It's almost as if you know what I'm thinking."

Beast Boy could feel his throat tighten up. Did she know? Was this her way of playing games to get the truth out? He let out a nervous laugh that seemed painful for him to produce.

"It's nice to know that someone actually…understands me," Raven added quickly as she displayed one of her rare genuine smiles.

_I am scum, I am lower than scum. _Beast Boy's mind snapped at him. _But she is so beautiful when she's happy. And if me reading her mind to actually understand what she's thinking is making her happy it can't be too bad of a thing, right?_ He quickly smiled back in response to Raven's own smile. _You are scum Beast Boy._ He thought to himself one last time.

"And I am going to work on some deeper meditation techniques," Raven continued, "I'll get better control of my powers and then…well I guess we should tell Robin before everyone in Jump City finds out about us being together."

"So how much do you think Robin will kill us?" Beast Boy asked beginning to make himself at home as he flopped back onto Raven's bed as he tossed his hands behind his head so he could still see the dark girl in his line of vision.

"He has no reason to be angry with us as long as Starfire doesn't mention anything to him before we do," Raven replied looking thoughtful for a moment. "Which is actually very likely," she added quickly as her look turned into more horror than thoughtfulness.

"Guess it wasn't such a smart idea to have them work together on yoga research after all, huh?" Beast Boy asked letting out a sheepish laugh as he sat up to look at Raven worriedly.

"No, it's not a problem," Raven answered quickly. "I can just go find her and make something up that she needs to help me with. I doubt she's told him everything already."

Beast Boy nodded at the empath before boosting himself up off the oval bed and trotting towards the door. "Do whatever you need to do Rae…ven. Heh," he said stopping to face her. There was only about four inches between the two teens but it took Beast Boy all the courage he had in that moment to quickly close the gap between them and place his lips on hers.

It was a quick kiss. One that faltered in comparison to their first one but when Beast Boy pulled away Raven had the faintest smile on her face and a small pinkish colored blush had crept over her cheeks. He knew she would probably throw him across the room for telling her that she looked cute at that moment in time, even if it would make happy giggle inside her head, thus Beast Boy kept his mouth shut on the issue. Instead, his ears perked up as he looked around unsure if he was witnessing what he thought he was witnessing.

"What?" Raven asked seeing his face scrunch up in confusion.

"Nothing happened," Beast Boy answered. "With your powers I mean. Nothing exploded!" he exclaimed happily.

Before Raven had a chance to open her mouth a loud Bang erupted from her bookshelf as five books surrounded in a black aura threw themselves against the wall and onto the floor simultaneously.

"Heh, spoke too soon I guess," Beast Boy murmured.

Raven slowly reached back for her hood and pulled it over her face before nodding at the changeling. "It's going to take some time, but it'll get better," Raven answered. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to find Starfire before she willingly admits to Robin everything that she learned about us this morning."

"No problem Rae! Catch ya later!" Beast Boy said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the dark girl before turning and hightailing it out of her room.

"It's Raven you moron," she whispered softly but there was no denying it, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so…happy.

* * *

"Robin, I do not understand. If we do not have a dog then how can we achieve this 'downward dog' pose?" Starfire asked the boy wonder in complete confusion.

"Star, you don't really need a dog to do the step," Robin answered chuckling lightly.

"Oh, then I do not understand," Starfire admitted.

Robin boosted himself up off of the computer chair and walked over to the alien beauty. "Here maybe I can help," he said. "Just follow my lead okay?"

"Of course Robin!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully.

The Tamarianian watched curiously as Robin stuck his hands on the floor and got into position. She quickly copied and looked under her arms over at him. "This is correct then?" she asked.

"Yeah, Star you're doing great. Now let's try that 'cobra' motion."

Starfire quickly went onto the next pose all the while keeping her eyes on the masked boy beside her. "Perhaps we should try one of the more difficult poses?" she suggested.

"Uh sure," Robin responded, "What did you have in mind?"

"Let us try the 'downward facing tree'!" Starfire exclaimed as she quickly lifted herself into a handstand. With her alien strength and lean figure it was obviously easy for her to balance herself as she was doing. Robin didn't seem so confident in this.

"Star, are you sure that's a good idea, I don't-."

"But Robin it is fun! You must try!" She exclaimed giggling softly.

"Alright," Robin answered nodding at her. He quickly boosted himself up on his arms and angled his legs so they were positioned pointing upward. "Hey this isn't so bad!" Robin admitted.

"Of course it is not, I believe…," Starfire began before letting out a loud screech as something crashed into her and caused her to tumble over from her pose.

"Sorry about that Star, I guess I need more practice on my tree," Robin said smiling her before realizing the current position they were in.

During Robin's fall he had completely knocked over the alien princess and had managed to fall directly on top of her so now their faces were close to three inches apart. Not to mention they were currently in a slightly awkward position.

"Um, sorry about that Star…" Robin began.

"Oh, it is no problem Robin!" Starfire exclaimed quickly. "What I mean is…"

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, almost inaudible to the two teen's ears. "Starfire do you mind if…" The door swished open and there stood a very shocked Raven. Her mouth was slightly hanging open as if she was unsure if she should be shocked by the two or if she should know better and simply expect this of them.

"Am I…interrupting something?" Raven asked as she folded her arms across her chest and looked at the alien and boy wonder with a satisfied smirk.

"No, it's…it's not really what it looks like," Robin quickly replied as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"We were just doing the yoga!" Starfire interjected. "Please do you wish to join us friend Raven?"

"I think I'll pass," Raven responded. "I was just coming to look for Starfire to see if we could…talk."

"Oh wondrous! Friend Raven you wish to do the girl talk with me?" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yeah sure Starfire," Raven answered before looking at Robin in confusion who was staring at the dark girl with complete interest. "Robin are you…"

"Raven, why is your…why are you wearing white?" He asked.

Raven quickly looked down with wide eyes, and none the less her uniform had been completely transformed into a white version of itself. "It must have happened as I was transporting," she answered quickly.

"Weird," Robin murmured. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Raven answered quickly. "I should probably go meditate."

"But…what about our girl talking?" Starfire asked.

Raven cursed lightly under her breath. She had to inform Starfire not to say anything to Robin about her and Beast Boy before she got the chance, but she also needed to meditate.

Starfire seemed to pick up on this because she quickly smiled at her friend and replied, "Perhaps we could do the meditating first?"

Raven sent her friend a thankful nod. "Alright." And before Robin knew it the two girls had flew down the hallway in a flash.

"I don't know why," Robin whispered to himself. "But I feel like I'm missing something."

* * *

**Silly Robin, he knows nothing. Hi everyone! Didya miss me? Well, I'm sure you at least missed my story. ;) haha. Anyway a lot of you have been asking for the link for the petition and sadly I'm not allowed to post it on here…simply because fanfiction won't let me.  
But good news! I can direct you to where I found the link. If you go onto deviantart and type in titanbeast on the search bar you'll see these awesomely accurate drawings of the titans about season six. Click one and the petition link is there. I don't know why fanfiction won't allow me to post it here but I hope that works for all you guys. **

**Alsooo, I don't know if any of you have read my other story, "CUT" but I got bored the other day and found a trailer I made on my old computer and decided to post it on youtube. Sooo if any of you guys are interested please check it out and tell me what you think. My youtube username for it is TitansGOOO simply because I already have one I use for my regular videos in the name as my fanfiction user name. haha. **

**Anywaaay tell me what you all think! When should Robin find out about the two? Do you think Raven will ever find out about Beast Boy's mind reading on her own? Or will he feel so guilty he'll fess up. Dun dun dunnn. **

**Xoxo-Megz. **


	13. Mind Over Matter

_Previous Chapter: _

_And before Robin knew it the two girls had flew down the hallway in a flash._

_"I don't know why," Robin whispered to himself. "But I feel like I'm missing something."_

**Chapter 13** 'Mind Over Matter'

"Friend Raven," Starfire began, "the uniform you are wearing has not turned the white because you have not been meditating, correct?"

"I…it's my emotions Starfire," Raven responded deciding not to lie to her alien friend. "Actually they're all at peace right now. I wasn't aware this was going to happen so suddenly though. I figured I'd have more time to hide this from…" Raven drifted off unaware if she should really tell her friend she was trying to hide her new relationship from the team's leader.

"From whom are you trying to hide your happiness friend?" Starfire asked when the violet haired girl ceased to speak. Starfire stared at her for what felt like forever as they walked down the long hallway of Titans tower.

Raven let out a long exasperated sigh. "Look, I know how close you and Robin are." Starfire opened her mouth to respond but Raven quickly held up her hand as to say she wasn't finished. "You don't have to lie to me Star, I'm an empath…I can feel these things. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are so close but if you could…please don't mention anything to him about Beast Boy and I."

"But why not? I'm sure Robin would want to know about this joyous happening!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven cringed at how loud the Tameranian's voice had gotten and quickly opened the door to her room that they had finally reached. She ushered her friend in quickly so no one would be able to hear the rest of her conversation. "I'm…sure," Raven said in her monotone. "But I just need to make sure my powers are under control before he knows. You know how Robin is with teammates dating each other."

Starfire's face quickly twisted into a sad expressed and she looked down to avoid eye contact with the half-demon.

"I'm sorry Starfire I didn't mean to…"

"No, you are correct friend," she began slowly. "I shall not tell Robin about you and friend Beast Boy's relationship. I swear on X'hal."

Raven gave her friend a small smile as she made her way to her closet.

"Friend Raven what are you-."

"I need to change. There's no way I'm going to keep up this charade with Robin when I'm dressed like this." She swiftly pulled out a dark blue cloak and black leotard from her collection of many others before turning back to Starfire who was looking at her with a slightly disapproving expression. "What?" Raven asked monotonically.

"Perhaps you should allow friend Beast Boy to see the…change that has come over you," Starfire answered trying to be careful with her wording.

"Why would I-."

"It is just that, he might enjoy knowing that he has helped you in such a way that your emotions have become so content. After all this has not happened since Trigon and…" Starfire trailed off as she realized the sore subject she had referred to.

Raven shrugged her shoulders slightly, trying to seem indifferent about the issue. "I understand what you're trying to say Starfire but oddly enough I think Beast Boy will understand. I know we've had quite a few differences in the past but in the last week he's…changed."

"I had not noticed this in friend Beast Boy, please what change has he suddenly undergone?" Starfire asked.

"I don't mean a physical change," Raven stated. "More like…he actually…understands me." The dark girl chuckled lightly which caused her friend to take a cautious step back, Raven and any type of laughter did not compute no matter how minuscule the actual laughing was.

"Friend Raven are you…alright?"

"I'm fine Starfire, it's just so ridiculous to even think about. I mean last week this conversation would have been bizarre to even think about. Beast Boy actually understanding me, it's still a little shocking even now," Raven admitted.

Starfire pondered this thought for a few moments before answering her friend. "Perhaps it is as if a spell of some sort has been cast upon him?"

"Yeah, almost exactly like that," Raven agreed walking over to her bed and laying out her clothes to change into on top of her sheets. Suddenly the she froze and ever so slowly turned back around to look at the alien princess with wide eyes that displayed an immense amount of shock on the dark girl's face that Starfire had never witnessed before.

"Friend…Raven?"

* * *

"Hey BB, you're alive!" Cyborg joked as the changeling walked into the common room.

"Did you really think my girlfriend would kill me Cy?" Beast Boy asked using the term 'girlfriend' proudly.

Cyborg shrugged. "Seeing how your girlfriend is Raven, that's entirely possible."

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious," Beast Boy mocked.

"Seriously B, it's not like she ever gives a 'get out of wrath free card'. What do you expect me to think when she drags you out of the room after having that 'kill' look in her eyes? Don't get me wrong," Cyborg continued, "I didn't think she was really going to kill you…I just figured she'd throw you off the roof or something but you managed to get out unscathed. Seriously man, what'd she do?"

Beast Boy's smile seemed to take over his entire face as he looked at his friend trying not to laugh. "Dude, she granted me access to her room!"

Cyborg looked at his friend in complete shock. "Uh hang on a second B, I think I need to reprogram my sound because it sounded like you said Raven is allowing you to come into her room now."

"That's exactly what I said Cy!" Beast Boy answered looking mighty proud of himself.

"That's such a bad idea. Is she not aware of all the trouble you could get into in there? Do you not remember the mirror incident?" Cyborg asked his friend as he gripped his shoulders to look him in the eyes.

"She trusts me Cy," Beast Boy answered shrugging. "This is her way of proving it to me. She gets that I understand her now. Life has never been better!" He exclaimed as he tossed himself back onto the main room couch.

"You are aware the only reason that you understand her is because you can read her mind right?" Cyborg asked arching an eyebrow at his friend.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at his friend as he waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, but I got away with that. It's over with and she trusts me now." He grinned up at his friend hoping the cybertronic teen would relax a bit.

"You're never going to tell her about this are you?" Cyborg asked wearily.

"I'd like to Cy, but I wouldn't be myself if i didn't put this off," Beast Boy admitted.

"Don't you think this is something that you _really_ shouldn't put off? if Raven finds out about it..." Cyborg began.

"Dude, how's she gonna find out?" Beast Boy asked. "This whole mind reading thingy will prolly go away soon anyway and after that...well it's not like I'm gonna admit to her that all this happened."

* * *

"He would never admit to it," Raven practically hissed as she inspected the tiny vile in her hands.

"Friend Raven is everything…alright?" Starfire asked cautiously tiptoeing up to her dark friend.

Raven looked up at her friend with an annoyed glance, Starfire knew better than to think that the glare was meant for her. Raven was currently on a mission to find out why Beast Boy was acting so…un-Beast-Boy-like and apparently she had just stumbled across something she deemed worthy of this reasoning.

"Starfire, do you remember how to make that glowing food you let Beast Boy try the other day?" Raven asked quickly.

"You mean the food that was directed by friend Cyborg to be thrown away?" She asked.

"Yeah, that food. Do you think you could make another batch of it?" Raven asked quickly keeping her monotone steady.

Starfire looked at her friend confused before replying. "Of course friend Raven but…I do not understand why you would wish me to do so. You made it very clear that I should not have used your potion as the coloring item of food."

Raven let out a frustrated sigh. "I know I said that before, but I need your help. I need you to completely disregard what I said before and make it exactly how you made it before, please."

Starfire's eyes seemed to light up at this comment. "Do you wish to try it friend Raven?" The Tameranian asked eagerly.

"No," Raven answered slowly as her lips curved upward into a smirk. "But Robin does."

* * *

**TADAAAA! I know, kinda short but I figured the end of this chapter might make up for it. At least I hope it does. And the next one should be pretty good for what I have in mind. But I'll need your feedback in order for me to update so go down there and press that purple button! Please? **

**On another note, I stated in my previous chapter that I have made a trailer on youtube for one of my other stories. Well, I have now uploaded one for this story! Just in case you're interested. And if you are the link to my youtube channel is in my profile. If you check it out, I do hope you enjoy! :)**

**Xoxo-Megz**


	14. Mind Reading Revealed

_Previous Chapter: _

_Raven let out a frustrated sigh. "I know I said that before, but I need your help. I need you to completely disregard what I said before and make it exactly how you made it before, please."_

_Starfire's eyes seemed to light up at this comment. "Do you wish to try it friend Raven?" The Tameranian asked eagerly._

_"No," Raven answered slowly as her lips curved upward into a smirk. "But Robin does."_

**Chapter 14** 'Mind Reading Revealed'

"But what if Robin does not wish to-."

"Trust me, he's going to try it," Raven answered as she and the alien traveled down the long hallway of the tower.

"Oh, but what if something horrible goes wrong. I do not wish for anything bad to happen to Robin, and friend Cyborg did tell me to throw it out when it began to glow and-."

"Starfire," Raven said stopping at the boy wonder's door and looking at her friend in complete annoyance. "Nothing happened to Beast Boy when he ingested it did it?"

"No," Starfire answered letting out a long sigh.

"Then I highly doubt anything will happen to Robin. I just want to see if Robin will act as strangely as Beast Boy did when first eating this…stuff," Raven answered glancing at the goop in the giant bowl Starfire was cradling in her arms.

Starfire opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by her dark friend banging on the door before them. The sound reverberated through the hallway so there was no way Robin could have not heard that from the inside of his room. Slade leads or no Slade leads they would not be ignored.

Raven sighed somewhat impatiently and reached to knock once more but to her luck the door flung open and out popped Robin's overly gelled head of hair.

"Um, is everything…okay?" Robin asked searching the girls faces for some kind of hint as to why they had ran off on him in the first place.

"Everything is perfect Robin!" Starfire answered a little too quickly.

Robin raised a masked brow at the two girls before nodding slightly. "Alright, I see your uniform went back to its normal color Raven. Everything still okay with your powers?" He asked taking note of her change is clothes.

"Fine Robin," Raven answered evenly in her normal monotone.

"Good, then I guess I'll just be getting back to my Slade leads unless there was something else…" Robin drifted off staring at the two in confusion.

Raven quickly nudged the Tameranian as if to signal her that this was the moment.

"Oh, yes, um Robin if you do not mind I would like for you to…" Starfire paused feeling slightly apprehensive about her forthcoming action.

"What is it Star?" Robin asked softly in a slightly worried tone.

"I…you…please try!" Starfire squealed before taking her spoon of green goop that was now glowing its unnatural purple color and shoving it into his mouth before he could protest in any way, shape, or form.

Robin quickly swallowed the creation and held his throat looking at the girls with wide eyes. "Starfire, why did you just…" Robin paused processing the taste of the goop that had just slivered down his throat. "Actually, that's not too bad."

Starfire's eyes quickly lit up at this information and she enveloped the masked boy in a bone crushing hug. "Oh that is wondrous news Robin! I have finally perfected one type of food that I can prepare for you!"

"Uh, yeah, Star…can you not squeeze so tight…I think I'm getting a headache," Robin said as the alien quickly left go of her hold on him sending him falling to the ground.

"Uh oh," Raven whispered just now remembering how Beast Boy had acted right before he passed out from the food. She had just assumed at the time it was the shock of eating meat that had done so to him…but if Robin was getting a headache after the food too…

Both titans looked at Raven with complete confusion.

"Friend Raven…what do you mean by this 'uh oh'?" Starfire asked sounding somewhat worried.

"Robin, listen to me for a second," Raven answered stooping down next to the boy wonder as a blue glow began to shine around her hand. "You're probably going to pass out. I'm going to try to take away the pain the headache is causing you but…I can't promise much of a change." The empath raised her hand to their leader's head and just as soon as the blue glow made contact Robin's body went limp and he crashed back onto the floor.

* * *

"Friend Raven…you are sure Robin is going to be alright?" Starfire asked worriedly as she stared down at Robin's passed out form.

Raven had used her powers after he had passed out to move him to his bed where he could rest comfortably until he awoke again.

"He's going to be fine Starfire," Raven answered sounding as sure as she hoped she was. _Robin you really need to wake up now or else your girlfriend is probably going kill me in the next two hours. _

_Robin, I would take you searching over five hundred Slade leads a day and continuing to ignore me than to be in this condition. _

Slowly but surely the figure rose from the bed and sat up to stare at the two female titans. "Starfire," Robin whispered rubbing his head.

"Yes Robin, I am here," she said quickly flying to his side and taking one of his gloved hands in hers.

"You…you really think I've been ignoring you?" He asked looking hurt.

"What…I…I did not…I have never said that Robin," Starfire replied looking shocked.

"But…I heard you," Robin answered looking confused. "And Raven was saying how you were going to kill her if I didn't wake up. What exactly happened?" Robin asked.

_I didn't say that though…did I?_ Raven thought to herself.

"Yes, you did," Robin answered not even bothering to notice that the Azerathian's lips had not moved.

Raven's mouth dropped open as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Starfire," Raven began as the alien looked over at her seeming very confused by this whole ordeal. "Could you do me a favor and think of a joyous thought."

"Of course friend Raven," Starfire replied happily. "But I do not see how…how will this help Robin?"

"Star, maybe you should just listen to her. I'm kind of confused what's going on too," Robin admitted.

Starfire gave them a small nod before closing her eyes and trying to think of a happy thought. _Joyful thought…well the time spent in Tokyo is a joyous thought! But…now that we are home it is not so joyous. Robin would rather be in his room than spend the time with me and I do not know what we are anymore…_Starfire opened her eyes and then quickly shut them again trying to shake the unhappy memories away. _Silkie! Silkie is a joyful thought and the fact that Robin likes my new creation and oh! The union of friends Raven and Beast Boy as a couple! I could not be happier for them. _

By the time Starfire opened her eyes she was levitating at least four feet off the bed from all of her joyful thinking. Raven was glancing at her with a look of confusion while Robin on the other hand was staring at her with a look of full on shock.

"Robin…what has become the problem?" Starfire asked lowering herself back onto the bed so she was sitting beside him once again.

"I didn't realize that I was spending so much time ignoring you Star," Robin confirmed. "I guess I'm just…I'm so worried that somehow Slade is going to come back and try to use you against me to do his bidding. But I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Robin!" Starfire gasped. "How could you know…have you just…"

"He just read your mind," Raven confirmed her expression going dark. "Just has Beast Boy has been reading our minds for the past two days now."

Robin turned to the dark girl, a sly smirk playing on his lips. "Yeah, I see how that would bother you Raven…especially because you two are a couple now I hear?"

Raven's eyes seemed to widen three times their size from under her hood. "Starfire," she hissed turning to the princess.

Starfire let out a nervous laugh that seemed all too frightened of what her friend was going to do to her. "You wished for me to think of a joyful thought! I have unbridled joy for you and friend Beast Boy!"

Raven's glare seemed to soften. She couldn't really blame her for doing something she had told her to do. "It's not your fault Starfire," Raven confirmed. "But I can't say the same for Beast Boy."

"But Raven! You cannot harm him. You are together now and-."

"That doesn't mean he shouldn't be taught a lesson," Raven answered.

"Raven, I don't think it's a good idea to for you to pent up all this anger towards Beast Boy about this. Why don't you talk about it with him? I'm sure he had a good reason from keeping it from you," Robin suggested.

"This is Beast Boy we're talking about Robin," Raven answered. "He knows that I like my privacy so why would he risk messing with my mind? The one thing I keep private from everyone. No, I'm going to fix this my way."

"Suit yourself," Robin mumbled. "Shouldn't we mention this to Cyborg at all? So he's been warned to stay out of your revenge warpath?"

"Trust me," Raven began, her eyes narrowing. "If Beast Boy's mentioned his mind reading ability to anyone, it's Cyborg, which is why I needed to test my theory on you instead of him."

"What do you mean theory?" Robin asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Raven let out a small sigh. "I wanted to see if the food Starfire had given Beast Boy had left any side effects and we needed a human to test this on. Seeing how you, Cyborg and Beast Boy are the only humans out of the team it had to be either you or Cyborg we did the testing on. But Cyborg and Beast Boy just so happen to spend most of their time together playing mind numbing video games and talking about who knows what so I assumed Cyborg would probably know what was going on with Beast Boy before any of us."

"And he probably wouldn't tell us if anything was going on, especially because Beast Boy's probably helping him to read whoever's mind he wants him to," Robin added finally catching on.

Raven nodded at her teammate. "So, all I ask is that you just not think about any of this while Beast Boy's around."

"I shall do my best friend!" Starfire answered smiling brightly at the half-demon.

"Uh yeah, what she said," Robin answered. "But Raven…what exactly do you plan to do to him?"

"He's been reading our minds," Raven answered smirking somewhat scarily at the boy wonder and the Tameranian princess. "And now I'm going to mess with his."

* * *

**Mwhahaha, watch out for revengeful Raven. So what do you all think? Should I add more?  
School starts back up in three days sooo hopefully I will be able to update this while I'm working on umpteen twenty page papers hah but just in case I can't I will say sorry in advance. But do not fear! I will return to this story and finish it eventually. I have a lot in mind for it now so hopefully I'll find time before spring break to update. **

**Xoxo-Megz**


	15. Mr Mindreader

_Previous chapter: _

_"Uh yeah, what she said," Robin answered. "But Raven…what exactly do you plan to do to him?"_

_"He's been reading our minds," Raven answered smirking somewhat scarily at the boy wonder and the Tameranian princess. "And now I'm going to mess with his."_

**Chapter 15 '**Mr. Mindreader**'**

Raven couldn't help the smug look on her face as she neared the common room. It was almost too unreal to believe the only reason Beast Boy had been the perfect boyfriend for her thus far was because he was reading her mind.

"I have to control my emotions, I can't mess this up," Raven whispered to herself before the common room doors swished open to reveal the green teen sitting on a barstool eating a tofu sandwich.

"Hey Rae!" He called cheerfully before chomping into his creation.

"Hi," she answered a bit too coldly.

"Uh…everything okay?" Beast Boy asked.

The dark girl cleared her throat before responding again. "Yes Beast boy, everything's fine. I must have just had something caught in my throat."

"Oh, okay," he answered nonchalantly as he went back to his sandwich. "So what are you up to today?"

Raven shrugged brushing past him, picking up her teakettle on the way. "Just came out for some herbal tea."

"Right, well I was wondering…if you weren't too busy with meditating or reading…or stuff like that…if you'd wanna go out tonight?" the changeling asked timidly.

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" Raven asked as she filled the teakettle with water.

"Oh, um right, yeah I was totally thinking…" Beast Boy paused trying to pick up some type of signal from one of Raven's many emotions running through her mind.

_Movies? _One of her emotions questioned.

"The movies," Beast Boy chorused.

Raven gave him a small nod before turning back to her tea so her back was facing him as she rolled her eyes. That just proved he was indeed reading her mind to play the perfect date.

"Which movie?" The goth girl asked turning back to him with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Well I was thinking…something…"

_Romantic. _Was the first word he picked up from her mind.

"Romantic," he repeated with a smile.

Raven merely raised an eyebrow at this suggestion. "You want to see something…romantic?" She asked him.

"Well…I didn't…I thought you might want to…"

"That's…not exactly my style Beast Boy," Raven responded.

"Right, yeah, I totally knew that Raven," he joked with a smile. "I was just playing around, um what I really meant was…it's uh…a surprise."

"The movie's a surprise?" Raven asked.

"Yep!" Beast Boy exclaimed feeling a bit nervous about this whole thing. _Dude what am I doing wrong? Maybe my mind reading powers are fading and I'm only picking up parts of what she's thinking! Alright, you can do this…just improvise. _"Actually, the whole night is a surprise!"

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked looking more confused by the second.

"You don't expect me to just take you to the movies do you? I mean…it's technically our first real date right?" Beast Boy asked as he let out a nervous laugh.

"I suppose," Raven agreed as she pulled up her hood to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"So it's gotta be special!" Beast Boy decided as the empath looked at him with an amused smile gracing her lips.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be special Beast Boy," Raven replied in her typical monotone. "And you always seem to know _just_ what I'm thinking, so there's not a doubt in my mind that we'll both enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah, that's me, Mr. Mindreader," Beast Boy joked laughing a bit too nervously.

Raven turned back to her now boiling water as she poured just enough into her favorite mug and dropped a teabag in before looking back to the green boy. "I think I'm going to go meditate before we head out tonight. Just for safety reasons…you get it."

"Yeah, totally!" Beast Boy agreed. "I'll come pick you up around seven okay?"

_Six would be better. _She allowed her rude emotion to interrupt.

"No, wait, make that six!" Beast Boy corrected.

"Seven's fine Beast Boy I-."

"No, really, six is a much better time. I'll see you then Rae…ven, eheh," he responded with a smile as he watched the dark girl send him a quizzical glance before she disappeared from the main room.

The changeling let out a long sigh, thankful that he didn't screw up as badly as he had been expecting himself to do. But there was still the question of his mind reading powers being at stake. In a swift motion he quickly fled from his seat and down a series of maze-like hallways until he reached the garage of the tower and burst into the room.

"Cyborg!" He yelled looking around for his mechanical friend. "Cy, dude where are you? Oh!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily as he noticed his friend's giant feet poking out from under the T-car. "I seriously need your help! Trust me, this is way more important than fixing your 'baby'," he said making air quotes as he spoke.

"More important than installing a protective villain-proof shield to the T-car?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh…YEAH!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Dude, I'm supposed to be going out with Raven tonight on some epic date that she's convinced we'll both enjoy because 'I get her'."

"What's the problem?" Cyborg asked. "Just read her mind and find out what she wants to do. Isn't that what you've been doing?"

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure my mind reading powers are fading," Beast Boy answered. "I mean I asked her what kind of movie she wanted to see, her mind answered me, and she totally looked at me like I was crazy when I suggested it!"

"What did you suggest?" Cyborg asked pulling himself out from under the car and looking at his friend with a confused expression.

Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh. "Well I heard one of her emotions suggest something romantic so I went with that…and then she looked at me like I'd just volunteered to eat a pound of steak."

"Man, this is _Raven_! Shouldn't you know better?" Cyborg asked.

"I know! I know! I panicked. But maybe there's something really wrong with this mind reading thing…maybe it's losing its effect on me!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well, you knew it would happen sometime right?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah but not this soon! I was hoping I could at least figure out most of Raven's mind before I lost it!" The green boy continued to panic.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at his friend before letting out a soft chuckle. "Don't you remember being inside of Raven's mind? I think it would take a long time to figure everything inside of her mind completely."

"Totally not the point Cy," Beast Boy responded. "The point it that I promised some amazing date tonight and…really…I got nothing."

_And he thinks I can help him? _

"Yes I think you can help me!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg stared at his friend confused for a moment before responding to his comment. "Um, your mind reading seems to be working fine B."

"Think something else," Beast Boy commanded.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. _My best friend is insane and Raven is going to dump him if he keeps up this weird freakishly annoying behavior._

"Dude, I'm so not insane and Raven's not going to dump me! …As long as I don't ruin tonight," Beast Boy responded with a soft chuckle.

"See man, there's nothing wrong with your mind reading!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Now can I please go back to doing what I had been doing before being interrupted?"

"But…what if I need your help? What if I plan something completely un-Raven and she goes crazy and stuffs me inside of her mirror to be mauled by her creepy red cloaked emotion with those demon eyes!"

"BB, breathe," Cyborg commanded. "Raven already likes you okay? You should have nothing to worry about seeing how you've already gotten her to agree to be your girlfriend. So why don't you go up to her room and see if you can pick up any traces of what she may be thinking she wants to do tonight," Cyborg stated very calmly.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest once more but was quickly cut off.

"And if you can't find anything out from her, you know that Star's always willing to help out when it comes to planning date nights."

The mechanical teen did have a point, Starfire always did seem to be interested in matters of the heart…maybe there was hope for this date not failing after all.

"Good idea Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I'll let you know how tonight goes!"

_If he's not trapped in Raven's mirror by the end of it._ Cyborg mused to himself.

"I heard that!" Beast Boy yelled one last time before zipping through the doors and leaving his friend to go back to tending to his 'baby'.

* * *

**I know how annoying I must be…not updating since January and all…but I've got two months of summer before I have to take my summer class so I'm trying to kick it into gear for you all. **

**If you've been reading my newest edition to my collection of stories on here, you probably knew that I was updating today. If not, then again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Please, please, please forgive me! Your feedback is, as always, appreciated. Thanks for reading guys! **

**Xoxo-Megz **


	16. Bad Advice

Previous chapter:

_The mechanical teen did have a point, Starfire always did seem to be interested in matters of the heart…maybe there was hope for this date not failing after all._

_"Good idea Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I'll let you know how tonight goes!"_

If he's not trapped in Raven's mirror by the end of it._ Cyborg mused to himself._

_"I heard that!" Beast Boy yelled one last time before zipping through the doors and leaving his friend to go back to tending to his 'baby'._

Chapter 16 'Bad Advice'

When Beast Boy finally found the Tameranian she was zoned out in a dream-like state on the main room couch looking much happier than she had in weeks. For some reason this gave him hope. If Starfire was in a good mood it might help to benefit his plans that were currently non-existent for he and Raven's perfect first date.

"Hey Star!" He greeted her as he swung himself over the couch so he was sitting directly beside the redhead.

Startled, she turned to look at her green teammate with her eyes wide. "Oh! Hello friend Beast Boy!" She greeted. "What brings you here today?"

Beast Boy raised a brow at the girl. She was speaking somewhat suspiciously and he couldn't help but think she was trying to hide something from him. "Uh…well I always come here to play video games," he stated as he held up the controller to the game station to prove his point.

Starfire let out a forced laugh before nodding at him vigorously. "Yes of course! I was not thinking…I should go…I believe Robin may need help with-."

"Wait!" Beast Boy interrupted as he watched the alien trying to slink away from him. "I was actually hoping you could give me some advice."

At this comment Starfire seemed to brighten a bit. "You wish to apply my Tameranian cooking to your vegetarian meals?" She asked hopefully.

"Not…exactly," Beast Boy replied.

"Oh," she murmured looking somewhat defeated. "What is it you needed my help with friend?"

"Well you see, I planned on taking Raven on this amazing first date tonight. And I got her to believe I had the whole thing planned and it was going to be incredible but…"

"But you do not have the date planned so it will not be incredible," Starfire finished.

"Yeah, pretty much," Beast Boy confessed. "And I mean…you two have your weekly girl talks in her room and all so I was just wondering if…if you could please, please, please help me plan the perfect date to take Raven on!" The changeling begged as he threw himself down at the feet of the alien princess.

Starfire looked startled for a moment before giving her friend a sympathetic look and nodding. "Of course I will help you friend Beast Boy," she answered cheerfully.

"Star, you're a lifesaver!" The changeling squealed leaping up and tackling the Tameranian princess with a hug.

* * *

"Are you sure Raven's going to like this?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yes, she has been speaking of going for months!" Starfire enthused.

Beast Boy squinted down at the restaurant menu in his hand. "It's a vegetarian place Star, I don't think Raven's interested in fake meat…she's told me that like a million and one times."

"Oh but that is not true, she has expressed interest in vegetarian cooking upon many of our girl talks!" Starfire exclaimed.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at his friend but responded with a shrug. "If you say so…but about the movie…"

"Oh Raven has been wishing to do the viewing of this movie for weeks," Starfire gushed smiling down at the green skinned boy.

"Yeah, but don't you remember what happened last time Raven watched a horror movie?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't think any of us could really forget the freaky haunted house she turned the tower into. Do you really think she's going to want to see something like this so…uh late at night?"

"Perhaps you are the one who is the chicken?" Starfire asked with a small smile.

"Dude, I am not!" Beast Boy defended. "It's just that…um…it's at a drive in theater, what am I supposed to do steal the T-car?" He asked with a roll of his eyes. However, when he noticed the Tameranian's expression his eyes went wide. "Starfire, I can't steal the T-car, Cy would kill me!"

"Oh but the movies of the drive ins are said to be much more romantic," Starfire stated.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked skeptically. "Although, you might have a point Star…if I take her to the drive in maybe Raven won't be as nervous cause technically she won't be around other people…it's perfect!" He exclaimed as his mind began to work overtime.

The idea of he and Raven alone would have scared him to death a few weeks ago but now that he had the mind control thing going for him to help him become the perfect boyfriend it was going to be a piece of cake! And wasn't it always a good idea to bring a girl to a scary movie anyway, that way when she jumped five feet in the air he had reason to put his arm around her.

"You think it is…perfect?" Starfire asked somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, you're a really big help Star," Beast Boy stated with a broad grin.

"Oh, I am so very pleased you think so!" Starfire exclaimed feeling quite shocked that the changeling actually taken her up on the places suggested to take Raven. All of which Starfire was sure Raven would most certainly not enjoy going to of course.

"Now is there anything I'm missing…" he began, thinking hard while stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you could bring her flowers when you do the picking up for your date?" Starfire suggested genuinely.

Beast Boy's smile seemed to fill his entire face at this comment. "You're a genius Star! Seriously, I owe you one!" He exclaimed hugging the alien princess briefly before running to the door. "Whatever you do, don't tell Raven about this, I really want her to be surprised." And with that he was gone.

* * *

When Robin arrived in the main room a half an hour later he was shocked to see the redhead sitting at their kitchen table with her head in her hands, obviously upset about something.

"Starfire?" Robin asked cautiously making his way over to her. "Is…everything okay?"

"Oh Robin I cannot lie to you while you are under the mind control. I feel lower than a kumpforf that has disgraced its own glorfka," Starfire stated slumping down further in her seat.

"Uh…" Robin stuttered not sure what to make of the last sentence. "What happened?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I have given friend Beast Boy the advice for taking Raven on a date, but I did not give him very truthful advice. I was just upset with him for tricking us and doing the mindreading behind our backs but now he is the 'pumped' for the date and I fear friend Raven is going to have an awful time and then she and friend Beast Boy will break up and their fights will be five times worse than the normal and-."

"Star," Robin said quickly cutting her off. "Raven's kind of aware of Beast Boy's mind reading now, so no matter where they go she's going to call him out eventually."

The Tameranian looked up to meet her boyfriend's mask with wide eyes. "Oh, Robin I had not thought of this, we cannot allow them to do the breaking up! Please, we must help them!" Starfire pleaded.

"Uh, help…them?" Robin asked obviously confused. "I don't think that's such a good idea Star, whatever's going on between them…" Robin paused to look at the auburn haired beauty who was clearly worried about her friend's future relationship and the only thing he could ask himself was how he got himself into such situations. Robin let out a long drawn out sigh before nodding down at his girlfriend. "Alright…we'll help them."

And that was the last thing Robin remembered happening before the alien princess jumped from her seat and threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug, one which quite literally sucked the air right out of him.

* * *

**I know, I know, I knowww! I'm so awful, I'm going to try to work on this and the rest of my stories more guys, but I can't promise anything. Nursing school is literally the death of me and just keeps getting more intense. With school and my part time job I don't have much time, in all honesty growing up sucks. So life lesson of the day: Never Grow Up. **

**To those of you still following this story, I love you all very much, thanks for all the support. **

**xoxo-Megz**


End file.
